


猎物

by dimisa



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 磊昀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 43,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimisa/pseuds/dimisa





	1. Chapter 1

楔

不要随便开门，尤其是大冬天的大清早的时候。

张演员觉得这句话实在是太对了，就是自己想起来的时候稍微晚了点，加上惊讶的程度有点过，导致他甚至忘了要及时关门。再等他反应过来，似乎已经来不及了。  
“等等……等等……”  
介于青年和少年之间的模样的半大孩子用和他差不多高的身材抵住正要合起来的大门，还力气相当大的将整扇门撑住，笑嘻嘻地探头问他：“怎么能这么见外呢？”  
“没人告诉你不要打扰别人的休息吗？”  
既然关不上，那就干脆打开吧。  
张演员顺着对方的力气将大门往里开了点，嘴上倒是冷冰冰的没半点热度，完全体现不出内心的吃惊。  
不过大概他的眼神没有掩藏好，对方毫不在意得笑着，理直气壮地点头道：“有啊，不过你又不是别人。”  
一句话噎着张演员剩下的所有对白，只剩下两人四目相对地站在门口，不知道在看什么。  
那人年纪轻轻倒是没半点不自在的模样，一脸的笑容，明媚的好似刚刚升起来的浅白的日光落在厚厚积雪上的反光，晃得人觉得有点扎眼。  
“不请我进去吗？”  
见门里的人一直没有反应，门外的少年耸耸肩，又往前迈了半步，靠近了他，用带着一点抱怨的语调道：“你看雪这么厚，冷着呢。”  
“知道冷还这么大清早的跑来？”  
虽然是说着看似嘲讽的话，不过他还是往后退了一步，让开大门的位置，让那少年走了进来。  
落在他头发和衣服上的雪片在屋内的暖气里很快都融化成星星点点的水珠，羽绒服的隔水层让它们稀稀落落的往下掉，头发上的倒是慢慢渗透了进去，让原本充满活力的头发彼此黏了起来，一片片贴在头皮上。  
估摸着要感冒。  
想了想，还是没忍住，回头给去了洗手间，翻出条毛巾丢了过去。  
“你的？”  
被厚实的白毛巾罩住整个脑袋的少年探出一双明亮的眼睛，带着笑的看着他问道：“你的？”  
“新的。”  
回答得有气无力，非常无奈。  
“哦……”  
倒是应声的那个人似乎有几分失望又有点高兴的样子，爽爽快快的将自己擦了个干净，然后往那大沙发上一坐，大眼睛明晃晃的盯着穿着一身居家服的青年，愣是不说话。


	2. 一、借住

“说吧，来做什么的？”  
虽然是被吵醒的，不过也没什么赖床习惯的青年往客厅的靠背椅上一坐，远远看着沙发上的少年人，问道：“大清早的，总不见的特意来叫我起床的吧？”  
“就是来叫你起床的。”  
对面那人打蛇随棍上，笑得浑然不觉有什么问题。  
张若昀翻了个白眼，没有任何修饰痕迹的面孔上还残留着睡意，随意嗯了一声，也不理人，转身就回自己房间去了。  
“诶诶……”  
背后少年叫了一声，大概想说什么，还没来得及开口，就被关门上“啪”地拒之与外了。  
偷偷吐了个舌头，少年盘腿坐回沙发上，拿起一边的毛巾又在脑袋上擦了一边。半干半湿的头发带着点卷曲落在额角，正好遮掩了眼中闪动的光芒，肆意打量着周围。

“看够了吗？”  
不知什么时候又转回来的青年抱臂靠在卧室门框上，看着他东张西望的模样，似笑非笑问道：“找到你想看的东西了吗？”  
“你啊。”  
大概是房间里暖气足够，厚厚的羽绒服被丢在一旁，毛巾则拿在手上，被少年递过去，道了句“谢谢”。  
“不用谢。”  
张若昀拉长声音，将毛巾丢回洗漱室，转身问他：“吃过早饭吗？”  
“没！”  
少年的面上露出兴高采烈的神情，饶有兴致的追过来问：“你做吗？”  
“不然你去买？”  
青年转过身，笑得很有几分看戏的模样。  
“我不会啊。”  
吴磊双手一摊，耸耸肩，露出个无辜表情，道：“或者你教我啊？”  
完全不想做什么带教老师的张演员，非常冷漠得转身走向厨房。  
“吃什么呀？”  
背后的人倒是一点不见外，跟着他跑进厨房，离他不过二三步的距离，算得上是亦步亦趋了。  
“有什么吃什么。”  
前头说话的人语调依旧是起伏不定，带着调侃的节奏，听起来颇有意思。记忆里似乎他一旦开口这么说话，便是心里另有盘算的意思了。  
想了想，决定还是见好就收，闭嘴等吃。  
早饭来得相当快，吴磊托着下巴在餐厅的大长桌边坐了没多久，便等到了还冒着热气新鲜出炉的早餐。  
烤得微焦的吐司，橙黄的溏心蛋，切碎的蔬菜伴着橄榄油还丢着切碎的黑橄榄。  
当然，还有一杯冒着白烟的牛奶。  
“这个……”  
“喝掉。”  
完全没得商量的余地。  
“我成年了。”  
言下之意，只有小孩子才会被要求每天一杯牛奶。  
“周岁了吗？”  
对方在桌子另一边坐下，端着手上的咖啡，挑眉看着他。  
“…………”  
显然还差那么几天……或者说几十天。  
“可我跟你差不多高。”  
张演员表示很不想接这句话，所以他果断回了一个白眼然后开始喝自己的咖啡。  
“说说吧，”等一顿算不得丰盛的早餐吃饭，他又追问道：“来干嘛？”  
“度假。”  
少年人似乎还带着几分脾气，往沙发上一赖，看着对方：“看望朋友不行吗？”  
“…………”  
好像说行和不行都有点不合适。  
“家里人知道吗？”  
“知道啊。”  
少年耸耸肩，非常随意：“我家没有管那么严啦。”  
幼年出道到现在，该经历的早就经历了，哪里还是什么温室的花朵，需要处处有人帮他安排好啊？  
“嗯。”  
张若昀不置可否应了一声。  
吴磊半天没见他下文，试探性问道：“哥？你家这么大，让我借住几天总行吧？”  
根据他手头得到的消息，对方最近应该也没什么要紧的节目，显然也没处于拍戏的档期，照道理，自己的打算应该还挺容易达成的。  
“行……吧……”  
对面多考虑了半分钟，倒也没怎么拒绝的意思。正如他所言，反正房子也够大，多一个人倒也无所谓。


	3. 二、交情

不过说是这么说，真正要怎么做，两人反倒都有些不知所措。  
“你……”张若昀在两人大眼对小眼瞪了半天之后终于忍不住问他：“行李呢？”  
“没行李。”  
吴磊耸耸肩，左右转了一下，示意真的是空空如也，一个人来的。  
“…………”  
对面的大人看着这个一脸得意的小孩，硬生生将一肚子吐槽压了回去，好脾气的继续追问：“打算住几天？”  
“你不赶人的话就让我多住一阵子呗。”  
反正房子足够大，又不嫌人多。  
“不是……”  
张若昀终于明白了对方的打算，忍不住摇头，失笑道：“你就空手来住啊？”  
“不然呢？”  
少年人睁大眼睛看着他，又突然提高声音，“噢！我可以付房租啊。”  
从一旁羽绒服里翻出自己的手机晃了晃，问道：“你收哪个？腾讯爸爸还是马云爸爸？”  
“…………”  
完全不是这个意思好吗？  
张若昀抬头看向天花板，用力翻了个白眼，想说面前这小孩记得还挺聪明的，怎么今天就愣是智商不在线呢？  
其实真不能怪吴磊，毕竟以往出门他也确实只要带上他自己就行，吃穿用度衣食住行，家里人和助理都会打点好啊，又不需要操心，以至于到了现在他都没反应过来张若昀说的是哪个问题。  
“你家里知道吗？”  
“知道，我说了去朋友那里住一阵子玩。”  
三石弟弟用标准化小脸化解了第一波问题，转而兴致勃勃的问他：“哥你最近忙吗？”  
“下一句是不忙就带着你玩吗？”  
“是啊。”  
丝毫没有被戳穿心里打算的尴尬，反而很是会把握机会的打蛇随棍上，追着道：“我又不熟，随你带着玩啊。”  
一脸我很好带的表情，似乎彻底忘记了刚刚还在强调自己已经成年了。  
“你家居然放心就这么让你出来了？”  
完全没意识到自己操心错了方向的张演员很是冷嘲热讽了一番，随后被小朋友轻而易举的化解了这波攻势。  
“我说了我们交情好啊，”吴磊笑嘻嘻的，“当然放心啦。”  
所谓伸手不打笑脸人，更何况对方显然脸皮比他预计的还厚。张若昀一边考虑他们的交情到底怎么个好了，一边在想收留一个大型流浪动物需要准备多少东西。想来想去，大概是免不了要往外跑一次了，毕竟等快递有点不现实。  
“走吧。”  
看了看外头的天色，周末的早上加上之前还下过雪，天空带着铅灰色的阴沉感，映衬着整个小区寂静无声的效果，颇有几分压抑。  
“去哪里？”  
刚以为自己成功入驻的少年顿时竖起一身毛，非常警惕得看着对方，生怕他出尔反尔一般。  
“带你去买些换洗衣服和生活用品。”  
张若昀开着门，一边从衣帽间里翻出外出穿的衣服来，一边扯着嗓子和外头的人对话，很是无奈的感觉。  
“哦~~~”  
这时候才意识到自己忘记带了什么的吴磊终于多出几分尴尬来，站在衣帽间外面一边看着里头的人穿外套，一边套着自己的羽绒服应道：“麻烦哥了，我还真忘记了。”  
只不过到底是真忘记了还是故意为之，就很难说了。毕竟大清早一个人站在对方家门口和一个人带着大包小包的行李站在别人家门口，完全不是一个概念上的意思。  
以他们的交情而言，后者被拒绝的概率要大很多。甚至到了现在，若是被发现这点的话，吴磊都不敢保证自己还能不能顺利蹭住。  
所以，为了既成事实，还是装作忘了吧，反正他年纪小，有足够的理由粗枝大叶。


	4. 三、出门

帝都这个地方吧，说好听点叫做国际一线大都市，什么都不缺什么都有。说难听点就是拥挤不堪的大城市，要想住的舒服点，基本都离市中心不近。但要买东西，那就不太可能是在靠近市郊的范围了。于是乎，出行车辆就成了必备工具。  
“哥，你的车这么大？”  
少年人双手揣在兜里，带着一个几乎将整个脸都遮住的口罩，只露出一双大眼睛看着面前的七座商务车，仿佛看到了自己的保姆车。  
“有意见就走着去。”  
开车的人也是一样的墨镜口罩还盖着个帽子，生怕别人看出轮廓的模样，只是那声音倒是没什么变化，一听就知道是谁。  
“没意见。”  
少年麻溜得拉开车门，果断占据了副驾驶的位置，顺势将原本还盘踞在座位上的哈士奇给赶到了后座上。随后才笑嘻嘻的转过头来看着一旁准备开车的人，问道：“你就这么怕被认出来啊？”  
他指了指张若昀几乎被遮挡地看不出模样的打扮，很是自豪得往座位上一靠，八卦道：“有没有人会追着你告白啊？”  
“谁那么瞎？”  
吐槽起来连自己都不放过的张演员一脚踩下油门，墨镜后面的眼睛透过面孔和镜框之间的缝隙给了对方一个简洁明了的白眼，然后才用一种不知道是解释还是怕无聊的口气继续说：“就算有人认出来也不会有人追着跑的。”  
这就是帝都的好处了，一块门牌落下来都能砸到三个大佬的地方，就凭他们这种算是有点红的小明星，估摸着也不会引起太大的骚动。  
毕竟大家都是有见识的。  
对他的看法不置可否的吴磊撇了撇嘴角，在张若昀看不到的角度上咧开嘴笑了笑，但是非常明智的没有说出什么反驳的话来。  
毕竟还打算“寄人篱下”，要有点自觉。

在靠近年关的日子里，大部分人都已经回到了各自的故乡，如今留在这大城市里的人，要么是土著要么是已经扎根此处。闹哄哄的城市现在安静了不少，几场大雪之后将整个帝都都盖上了一层纯白，虽然近处看还有些脏兮兮的融雪，但远远看过去清清爽爽的亮白色，让人到底是觉得心情愉快。  
尤其对于吴磊这个出生在魔都，生活了十几年都没好好看过雪的南方少年来说，真是一场好景色。  
“小孩子。”  
对此，一旁开车的青年人露出老气横秋的模样，下了个完全符合事实的判定。  
只不过当事人相当不服气而已。  
“见到好看的要赞美，这是最正常不过的了。”  
坦率也是少年人的特色之一，并且很有杀伤力。  
“哦……”  
开车的人拉长了语调，又一茬没一茬的应道：“那你赞美一下你觉得好看的吧。”  
“哥你今天打扮的很精神啊。”  
“就这么个谁都认不出来的样子？”  
显然，张若昀的好记性足够让他把出门时两人说的话再重复一遍。  
“嗯，”对方毫无被戳穿的尴尬，又是一记直球：“只要我认得出来就行。”  
“看来是化成灰都认得了。”  
张若昀想到自己之前拍的秦明，忍不住笑了起来。倒是让吴磊愣了一下才反应过来。  
明白了对方的话梗的少年人来了劲，半扭着身子看着聚精会神开车的人，追问道：“诶，据说秦明的时候你们道具都是真的？真的假的？”  
“真的假的。”  
“啊？”  
这下是真没明白。  
“真的都是假的。”  
张若昀好心解释了一句。  
“不是吧？”  
答案过于失望，让吴磊有些意外：“不是说都是力求真实吗？”  
“真实是真实，又不是真的真实。毕竟是道具，太真实就有问题了。”  
虽然答案模棱两可了点，不过吴磊立刻就明白过来了。  
少年人摇头晃脑地回他：“哎，这就可惜了，我还以为是真的，想说你拍第二部的时候带我去参观参观吧。”  
“行啊。”  
开车人侧过小半个脸，模样诡异得扯了扯嘴角露出一个狡猾的笑容来：“没问题，哥带你去见识见识。”


	5. 四、购物

没等小朋友从那个意味深长的笑容中回过味来，车已经稳稳地停在地下车库里。张若昀利索得锁上车甚至还检查了一遍车门有没有反锁周围有没有监控，才带着一旁看得目不转睛的小朋友，往车库边上的直达电梯上去了。  
小电梯里空间不大，吴磊盯着那面板看着数字一层一层往上跳，内心问题憋了许久，最后还是没敢直接开口。  
想想毕竟要寄人篱下，还打算蹭吃蹭住呢，总不见得因为人家太仔细了就要问东问西吧？  
不好不好，喜欢就是接纳对方的一切。  
在心里暗暗点头的小孩瞬间就忽略了电梯门打开的时间。  
“想什么呢？”  
一样带着口罩遮掩面孔的青年反手一扯，动作漂亮得将人从电梯里拉了出来，随口问了句。  
“在想如果电梯突然暂停怎么办？”  
为自己的机智默默点赞的小孩没有放开手，反倒是凑上去装作很感兴趣的样子问道：“哥你碰到过吗？”  
“碰到过啊。”  
“怎么解决的？”  
“按紧急按钮。”  
“就这样？”  
“你还想怎样？”  
眼看着对话往越发没营养的方向直线跑去不回头了，两人倒是都没觉得这有什么不对。  
“不是有什么自救啊，紧急开门啊之类的方法吗？”  
小孩子显然还存有打破砂锅问到底的习惯，追着一个话题不放。  
“在没有绝对生命威胁的前提下，按照正确的使用说明去做，才是最稳妥的办法。”  
明明还是个年轻人，每次说话都这么老气横秋的模样，但偏偏这种仿佛教训人的口吻又让人听起来觉得很有趣甚至很喜欢。  
“哦……”  
吴磊考虑着是吐槽一下继续这个没什么营养的话题还是换个方向聊聊天，正走神的时候，张若昀从超市入口处寻了一辆推车过来。看着被放下的手，小朋友顿时觉得有些失落了。为了掩饰这个突入起来的心情，吴磊几步跟上，非常积极主动将推车的使用权霸占过来，笑道：“我来我来。”  
心知肚明对方小算盘的张若昀倒也没反对，只是隔着口罩都能看出他笑了笑。总是含着情绪的眸子转了转，也不知道是想到了什么，带着人往生活用品去走去。  
毛巾、口杯、牙刷……其实这些东西家里备用的都有，只不过处于对方是客人，总不见的给备用品的心态，才带着人一一买齐全了。但这里面到底有多少是因为处于处女座的心态见不得别人用自己的东西导致的，张若昀觉得也说不清楚。不过好在他不知道身边这人的想法，否则大概会在第一时间就把这不安好心的小家伙送回家去。  
“还要什么？”  
掰着手指算了算应该有的东西，能买的基本都买齐了。张若昀随口问了句，一转头便看到吴磊从架子上拿了一包内裤丢进购物篮。  
感谢口罩遮挡他大部分面部表情，张若昀默默转开头，顺手从另一边的架子上选了一些家居服也给他丢了进去。虽说身边这人一直说着没事没事我穿你的也行，但不知为何总觉得不太好的青年还是选择性忽略对方的意见。  
说起来这孩子还没成年呢，已经和他差不多高了，估摸着再长几年就要超过自己了。  
“当然会超过啊。”  
不知不觉把对身高的吐槽说出口的张若昀就听到耳边传来的抗议：“我还在成长期呢，肯定会超过你的。”  
说完还不知足的伸手在两人之间比了比，一公分的差距在鞋跟的补足下几乎看不出什么落差来。  
心里翻了个白眼的张演员，抬手就将那快要按在自己脑袋上的爪子往一旁挪了挪，将那推车往一边一拐，道：“买点吃的去。”  
既然多个人，冰箱也要补起来了。


	6. 五、做饭

随着购物车被越塞越多，买东西的人也越发兴致高昂起来。看着眼前已经明显堆成小山一样的东西，突然想起来最开始来超市的目的的少年终于意识到买过头了。  
“哥，够了吧？”  
他都快推不动了。  
“啊？”  
正在货架旁边对比着两种麦片成分表的张演员终于分神回应了他一句，又隔了半分钟，才放下其中一样，然后转身走了过来，将手上的麦片丢入购物车中高耸的小山丘，左右打量了一下，点点头道：“也是差不多，冰箱要塞不下了。”  
敢情你买的时候忘了这点了吗？  
少年人有些目瞪口呆得看着他，脱口而出：“你这是要囤冬粮啊？”  
“争取一个冬天不出门。”  
张若昀似真似假得点点头，又道：“还得是两人份的。”  
吴磊被他一眼扫过，就算脸皮够厚也到底年纪还小，悻悻道：“我出房租和生活费。”  
“哦……”张演员显然没放在心上，随口道：“房子不外借，生活费也不需要。”  
“诶诶诶？？”吴磊顿时急了，“哥你刚才答应的。”  
“答应什么？”  
“让我借住一阵子啊。”  
说好的蹭吃蹭喝蹭住呢？  
“所以是借住一阵子，房子又不出租。”  
青年嘿嘿一笑，随后又咬文嚼字：“出租和借住是两个概念。”  
“结果一样就可以了。”  
少年人放下一半心思，快速反击回去。  
“不一样不一样，”张若昀一边结账，一边摇头晃脑纠正他：“出租会被赶出去，借住不会。”  
“那我还是借住吧。”  
简直从善如流。  
两人斗了几句嘴皮子，又废了老大功夫才将一大堆的东西放上车后备箱，待得在驾驶座和副驾驶座上消停下来，都觉得有些累了。  
“感觉还真有点塞不下了。”  
毕竟连后驾驶座都摆满了，要说塞冰箱，有点难度。  
“吃掉点？”  
少年人从大清早突袭开始到现在都没吃过东西，虽说耐得住饿但到底是成长期，还是会惦记着的。  
“啪”的一下手掌落在他脑门上，力气不大，只是听起来有点动静大。  
被打的那个倒是非常会抓时机，立刻露出委屈的表情，问道：“不行吗？”  
“你属大象的？一口气能吃这么多？”  
打人的那个一边转着车钥匙一边嘲笑他。  
“我可以属鲸鱼。”  
顿时感觉自己输了一筹，张演员决定默默开车，不去考虑能量守恒原则。  
“诶，哥，你平时都自己做饭吗？”  
“叫外卖。”  
“那你买这么多？”  
吴磊突然觉得好像不是件好事，毕竟他是真的不会做饭。  
“大冬天的，外卖也不方便。”  
“那冰箱放不下怎么办啊？”  
刚才还买了不少肉，不知道会不会丢外面丢臭了。  
“丢院子里。”  
“不会坏吗？”  
来自南方的少年似乎还没转过弯来。  
开车的青年顿觉扳回一城，贼兮兮得笑道：“你等下可以在院子里站一会儿。”  
回想了一下大清早在门口吹冷风的感觉，吴磊用力摇头摇头再摇头。  
“不用了，我不想感受冰冻人排。”  
张若昀嗤笑了他一声，倒也没说什么。待得车又开回那七拐八弯之后的地方，两人又废了一番功夫才将东西全部从车上搬了下来。  
蔬菜之类的当真就被丢在了院子里，虽然堆着一堆东西的模样和整个院子的风格有些格格不入，但反正也没人看到，不用太计较。倒是肉制品都被正儿八经得放了冰箱，以至于隔了会儿打算来寻觅事物的吴磊开冰箱门之后被那罗列的比超市货柜还整齐的东西吓了一跳，差点忘了自己的目的。  
“东西呢？”  
隔着小半个房间，在厨房的张若昀探出半个身子，围裙还挂在脖子上，脸上带着一点不情不愿的样子，问道：“怎么拿个东西这么慢？”  
嗯，正在做饭的大厨对小工的效率表示了不满。  
“来了。”  
匆匆忙忙将食材一股脑儿扒拉出来的小孩抱着一大堆的东西小跑去了厨房，至于这冰箱后来又要重新理一遍，那就是后话了。


	7. 六、分工

吃的东西不复杂，做起来倒也不算很慢，觉得麻烦的食材都买了半成品，除了那条鱼处理的时间长了点，别的都还好。等临时厨师张先生端着盘子从厨房里走出来的时候，还吓到了正打算去偷看进度的吴小朋友。  
“哇！”  
“干嘛？”  
“哥你手艺很好啊。”  
赞美之情溢于言表，只可惜接收方毫不领情。  
“你还没吃呢。”  
“哦。”  
小朋友拖开餐厅的凳子一屁股坐下正准备开吃，手还没拿到筷子就被轻敲了下脑袋：“洗手。”  
心里嘀咕着怎么这么麻烦，一边回想着好像他对别人没这么多挑剔问题啊，一边还是乖乖洗了手再回来。  
等坐回餐桌旁的时候，四菜一汤早就放得整整齐齐了。  
“有牛排啊~”  
这语气一听就很高兴。  
“还有鱼。”  
“…………”  
“怎么？”  
没得到应有的反应，敏锐度远超常人的张演员一抬头，扫了眼对面人的小表情问道：“不喜欢鱼？”  
“有刺太麻烦了。”  
小孩子嘀咕着，不过还是乖乖动筷子吃了起来。  
隔了会儿，几个菜吃了一边的吴小朋友终于忍不住又赞美起来：“好吃。”  
“嗯。”  
虽然没什么反应，不过看起来还是很高兴的。张若昀默默在心里记了一笔：南方人也不一定喜欢吃鱼。  
“哥你做饭做菜手艺这么好跟谁学的啊？”  
“这种事情还需要学吗？”  
虽然一开始说了食不言寝不语，不过毕竟只有两个人，真的闷头吃饭不发声音也太可怕了。  
张若昀慢条斯理得解决着自己面前的牛排，一边回答：“小时候做得多了就会了。”  
这头的小孩刚想问怎么你家大人都不给你准备饭菜的吗？好在话没出口突然想起来了什么又默默地缩了回去。  
不过他这种模样反倒是把心思都暴露出来了，对面那个人精瞅了一眼基本就明白这小家伙在想什么了。  
“要挑食就要会做更好吃的，否则没有挑食的立场。”  
“…………”  
感觉有点强人所难，吴磊决定默默岔开话题：“我不挑食。”  
这种仿佛聊天终结者一样的存在，真的是很不适合在饭桌上进行。  
等两人有一句没一句的将话扯完再将一顿饭吃完之后，张若昀正要将碗筷往厨房里搬过去，就看到旁边的小朋友非常积极地跑过来帮忙：“我来洗我来洗，分工合作嘛。”  
张演员似笑非笑看了他一眼，由着他将东西一个个搬到厨房还擦干净了桌子，正准备撸袖子洗完呢，一旁坏心眼的大人从靠墙的一排家什里打开了一只，笑道：“有洗碗机。”  
“…………”  
小朋友又默默的将吃过的碗筷一个个搬了过来再一个个摆放好，加上清洁剂，才问：“怎么不早说？”  
“你刚才跑进跑出那么久，就没见到？”  
“没。”  
看人才是重点，谁看厨房了。  
不过这话不好说，所以吴小朋友决定保持沉默，只当自己眼神不好。  
张若昀逗了他一次心满意足转回自己房间去，呆在厨房的吴磊研究了一会儿各种厨房器具的摆放和用途之后终于想到了一个关键性问题，又眼巴巴的跑去书房，站在门口问道：“我睡哪里呀？”  
“客房。”  
其实张若昀本来想说的是：那么大的房子，哪都能睡。  
“哪间？”  
“随你喜欢。”深度网瘾青年好不容易放下手机，抬头看向他：“反正都没人用过，都干净的。”  
“你房间在哪里？”  
“二楼第一间。”  
“那我就要你旁边那间，住得近好照应。”  
吴小朋友露出了招牌性的笑容，一口白牙亮地晃眼。


	8. 七、住宿

对于吴小朋友的选择，张演员没有表示什么异议，而是从储物间里翻翻找找的寻出来各种用品，又将它们一股脑儿的丢给了在一旁瞪着眼睛傻看着的吴同学。  
“自己打扫。”  
“啊？”  
少年其实很想问，你不是说随便挑都可以住人的吗？  
“阿姨三天来一次，这周要明天才能再来，你自己收拾一下再住吧。”  
在有洁癖的张演员看来，就算每个礼拜清扫过两次的房间也不适合立刻入住，多少要再收拾一下才行。  
不过这个观点对于吴磊小朋友来说显然有些过于麻烦了。  
“不就是昨天才打扫过吗？”捏着个抹布拽着个扫把少年看着跟自己差不多高的青年人，理直气壮的问道：“这么麻烦？”  
“嫌麻烦就睡沙发。”  
显然是没得商量。  
吴磊夸张得叹了口气，拖着一大堆尚未分清楚用处的东西，慢吞吞的往二楼爬去，那落寞又迟缓的背影，非常生动得显出了他内心的挣扎和无奈。  
所以最后打扫这件事情，到底没让他一个人去完成。  
张若昀抱着胳膊在一旁看了一会儿，终于忍不住骨子里的挑剔和完美主义，跑过去与他一同将客房里的东西重新整理了一边，又不知从哪里翻出全新的床单被褥枕套的给他都换上，见周围整个都变得有生活气息起来了，才勉强露出了些满意的神色。  
“哥……你的东西都这种风格吗？”  
冷灰、本白、淡咖等等，一眼看过去，就是一种性冷淡风。品味倒是一如既往的好，就是着实让人觉得看起来就冷。  
“嗯。”  
张若昀应了一声，又被他说得仿佛也有生出一些不满来，上下打量着周围的摆设，最后问了句：“要不去买套新的给你换上？”  
想到刚才近乎焦头烂额的收拾情况，吴磊小朋友果断拒绝了他的建议。  
“还有楼下的那些东西，都搬上来吧。”  
见对方没要更换的意思，张若昀也没有坚持的打算，而是有条不紊得跟着自己的节奏继续下一项工作。  
“等等，不能明天搬吗？”  
很想立刻摊在沙发上的小朋友突然觉得原本期待的假日也不是特别吸引人了。  
“明日复明日。”  
丢了一句书袋子的张演员显然没打算放过他。  
“明日何其多。”少年立刻跟上下一句，机智反驳道：“既然明日何其多，那又何必非要赶在今日呢？”  
“拖延症是当代青年人最严重的绝症之一。”  
古文拽不通那就用伪科学顶上。  
“都绝症了那就放弃治疗吧。”  
显然也没什么用处。  
张若昀站在楼梯口转身看向他，不知道想到了什么突然笑了笑，问道：“你搬不搬？”  
不知道是他的态度转变还是因为刚才那一瞬间的笑容很是迷人，吴小朋友恍了个神，随后便老老实实得点头跟上：“搬。”  
上午从超市里搬回家的一大堆东西，除了塞进冰箱和冷柜的那些食物，剩下最多的便是给吴磊买的各种日用品。大到外套毛衣大衣，小到牙刷毛巾拖鞋，基本一应俱全，甚至连吴磊自己都想不到要买这么多东西。  
他一边将各种用品放在该放的位置一边问着张若昀怎么就能记住该买的东西呢？毕竟有这么多。  
“丢你一个人生活一阵子就都记住了。”  
显然，这是生活经历造成的差距。  
虽然很好奇到底对方的过去有些什么样的曾经，但少年也知道，这些都不是该问的问题。


	9. 八、网瘾

突如其来的家里多了个人到底是什么感觉？  
张演员花了一下午的时间似乎也没整出一个完美的答案来。  
总体来说，有了点人气，也多了点声音。但本质上还好，算不得太吵，也算不得太麻烦。至于是不是邋遢或者是不是很妨碍生活，现在为止还没看出来。毕竟才待了一天，就算是招待客人也没到厌烦的时候，更何况对方总体来说还算是个讨人喜欢的人。  
这个想法到了晚上的时候，突然就便的更明晰了一点，因为有人陪他打游戏了。  
作为一个深度网瘾青年，张若昀大部分时候还是喜欢默默无声的用一种近乎于窥视的状态刷各种网站的新闻、消息、通稿、视屏，然后积攒了一肚子的吐槽去和自己的好朋友之类的分享一下。除此之外，和大部分新世纪青年人一样，他也玩游戏，玩当下最火的手游和大型在线游戏。且不论技术怎么样，但至少还是有点瘾的，毕竟是生活信息化的当下，没点网瘾感觉都不好意思叫自己现代人。  
网瘾青年和蹭饭蹭住的少年用一顿外卖解决了晚饭，又把人丢去慢慢熟悉环境之后，张演员的网瘾又犯了。  
无论是刷网页也好还是打游戏也罢，和大部分人来说都一样，沙发才是最理想的陪同道具。  
所以当吴小朋友洗刷完毕穿着一身居家服光脚踩着绒拖鞋推开一个个房间来找人的时候，便发现这个平时看起来还有点高冷范喜欢端着个架子的人，此刻正蜷着腿，整个人窝在懒人沙发里，靠着背后一大堆的垫子，捧着个手机玩得乐不思蜀。  
无论从神情上还是从动作姿态上，都可以判断出他维持这模样挺久了。  
“哎！”  
还没想好怎么开口的吴磊听到对方一声惋惜的哀叹，便兴致勃勃凑了个脑袋过去，然后看到了个有点凄惨的画面。  
“真惨……”  
耿直少年毫无转圜的开口，一刀扎心：“技术太差。”  
“…………”  
网瘾青年觉得这个天没法聊下去了，果断转个身继续下一盘。  
“要不要带啊？”  
声音听起来有点嘚瑟。  
“……切……”  
潜台词显然是不怎么相信的。  
吴小朋友默默将手机里的游戏页面调出从背后伸了个手过去，展现自己的可信度。  
“…………代沟啊……”  
虽然很不想承认，不过大概代沟这种东西的存在感就是体现这种时候的。  
“我带你嘛。”  
小朋友兴致高昂得从一旁扯了一个懒人沙发过来，“啪叽”整个人跌了进去，几乎和对方肩并肩的程度，一同打开页面。  
“先加好友。”  
这大概算头等正事，然后才是组队开盘。  
结果？  
当然是一个晚上的升级效率比他刷一天都来的快啊。  
“诶！”  
不过好在打到后来，张若昀总算扳回了点面子，因为他发现身边的小朋友虽然技术不错，但是手气真的很差啊。  
俗称，脸黑。非酋的代表。  
“来来来，看哥哥我给你开。”  
“…………”  
虽然金手指没有达成，但比起吴磊自己的开箱率，简直是上了三四个台阶，说是脱非入欧也不太远了。  
“我还以为哥你是人民币玩家……”  
毕竟一身装备很好，但技术实在不怎么样。  
“呸！就不许是手气好吗？”  
“嗯，现在我信了。”小朋友一脸认真地递过来手机，“继续帮忙。”  
金手指不用白不用。  
“其实我就是人民币玩家。”  
看着屏幕上用光了运气的结果，张若昀一本正经解释了一句。  
非常的马后炮。


	10. 九、过夜

几轮游戏刷完，转眼就已经到了半夜，大小伙子还精神奕奕似乎毫无困倦，另一边的网瘾青年显然已经有了老年人的作息习惯，慢条斯理打了个哈欠，半眯着一双眼睛，带着倦意看向一旁的还准备继续下副本的小朋友，脚上稍稍用力在他的懒人沙发上一踹，道了句：“小孩子睡觉去。”  
“小孩子是指10周岁以下的年纪，”吴小朋友一本正经纠正他，然后一脸自豪道：“我一个大好青年当然还没到睡觉的时候。”  
是了是了，熬夜基本是学生时代的必修课，想到自己十来年前玩得昏天黑地的日子，张若昀摇摇头，默认了自己老年人作息，抓着手机，挣扎着要从懒人沙发里爬出来，还一边自嘲道：“你慢慢玩，老大爷如我睡觉去了。”  
人民币玩家到底不用拼命刷经验，该吃吃该睡睡，保持良好的生活作息才会有好日子过啊。  
心中感慨着的青年人大概是忘了自己正值壮年，完全不符合他口中老年人的习惯；而且也同时忘了，作为一个在懒人沙发上纹丝不动窝了几个小时的年轻人，就算是精力十足的时候也会出些意想不到的情况。  
简单来说，他腿麻了。  
脚上突然失力让他一时间没站稳，整个人当真如他所言差点“滚”出了。  
之所以是差一点，乃是因为吴磊小朋友到底是年轻力胜，在危机关头猛地一把拽住他，巨大的冲力让两个人狠狠摔在地板上，又被一旁反倒的懒人沙发给压在了身上。不过好在他动作及时，总算没让张若昀那张脸和地板来一次亲密接触。  
“哥你行不行啊？”  
实在没想到会出这种状况的小朋友当真是吓了跳，回过神来已经面上都挂起了黑线。谁知道平时看起来很靠谱的人会有这么一出突发事故？要不是他力气还算大，大概就是两个都去撞地板了。  
“还行还行。”  
挣扎着将懒人沙发踹开，张若昀找回了四肢协调的感觉，又因为方才一瞬间肾上腺素高涨让他发麻的腿脚也恢复了点知觉。  
“坐得腿麻了。”  
他干脆坐在地板上伸直了一双长腿，拉升了几个动作，这才站起来道了句：“拜拜。”  
吴磊就这么看着他折腾，末了下意识回了他一个挥手的动作，又在地板上做了好一会儿才缓过神来，慢吞吞撑起身来，往自己的房间走去。  
倒在床上的时候，吴磊忽然就生出几分不现实的感觉来。  
昨天的这个时候他还在自己家里，今天就已经换了个地方换了张床。对于这种突如其来的行为，白天没时间慢慢考虑，到了夜深人静的时候，反倒成了思考的最好时机。  
都说睡前是思维最发散的时候，吴小朋友终于体会到了什么叫一团乱麻的思绪。他一会儿想到张若昀白天帮他买东西的样子，心中免不得高兴；一会儿又想到万一对方追问自己为什么突然来借住，又有几分慌张；隔了会儿忽然想起刚才看到他拉升身体的动作，免不得欢喜又不好意思。翻来覆去折腾了一会儿，明明早就知道自己可能的想法，却一直没有直面，直到现在被黑夜将那层隐藏的意图勾出来，这才觉得不安起来。  
本以为会抱着这种不安一晚上辗转难眠，谁知道大概是完成了目标第一步让人不由得放松下来，吴磊翻了没一会儿，反倒真的睡了过去。


	11. 十、变化

计划得逞最开心的是什么？当然是可以推行下一步计划啊。  
那么最不开心的是什么？自然是发现计划赶不上变化。

本以为自己会兴奋到完全睡不着的小孩第二天睡醒过来的时候已经是天光大亮，摸过手机看一眼居然都快中午了。原本准备给对方一个好印象的计划暂且不提，就说自己本来的打算是大清早借着叫人起床的由头想去闯空门的机会都消失了，就足够让吴小朋友失落一番了。  
等他叼着牙刷正在考虑是不是就这个样子去敲对面房门的时候，便听到对门传来的开阖声，显然是有人出去的模样。  
急匆匆将自己房门打开，嘴角泡沫还没擦干净的少年睁着一双睡醒后的大眼睛，顶着还没理顺的毛头，对着被他突然开门吓了一跳的青年问道：“早啊，出门？”  
“嗯。”  
回过神来的青年总算想起来现在家里多了个人，面上就恢复了点笑意，道：“有个临时的采访，先出去了。”  
“能参观吗？”  
“…………”  
没想明白采访有什么好参观的张青年看着对面仿佛一脸好奇的少年，有点使不上劲的感觉，问道：“你来得及吗？”  
他看了眼手表，蓝宝石材质的表盘下两根指针举着双臂，显然时间不早了。  
“等我五分钟。”  
少年一句话说完不等对方回答，立刻缩回门里去，只听到房间里头悉悉索索的声音和时不时传出的声响，显然是在赶时间。  
张若昀对着房门微微叹了口气，似乎觉得有点意思又隐约生出几分不知所措。以往都是他一个人的时候所有节奏都完美地按照他的计划进行，这种突如其来的情况还真是没多见过。好在以他万事求周全的性格倒确实是多留了点宽裕的时间，扫了眼手表，确定不会耽误太久，便也没说什么下楼了。  
吴磊冲出房间没看到人的时候还以为对方等不及走了，扫了眼手机确定自己洗漱所用时间真的没超过五分钟，这才匆匆忙忙几乎用一种俯冲的姿态从楼梯上跑了下去。  
“等等我啊！”  
甩着一个昨天刚买的双肩包，大长腿用极快的速度穿过客厅，几乎是冲刺般的赶到玄关，正要大声嚷嚷，就听门口一声急促的喇叭声。  
少年一抬头，低调的黑色商务车就停在门口，副驾驶这里的玻璃被摇了下来，隔了一个座椅的距离，那人就趴在窗口看着他，见他有些狼狈的样子，忍不住笑了出来，打趣道：“你干脆跟着我车跑不就行了？”  
“别啊哥。”  
心中大定的吴小朋友赶忙穿上鞋，一手拉上大门，裹着羽绒服就冲了过来。  
张若昀往后退开些距离，吴磊顺手便拉开副驾驶的车门，正要往上爬，却看到座椅上丢着一个纸袋。好奇的拿在手上这才坐上车关上门，眼看着对方油门一踩就直接开了出去，反倒有点奇怪了：“哥你就自己出去？”  
“不然呢？”  
“助理呢？”  
“去现场先等着了。”  
说完见对方不理解，张若昀又加了句：“他们住得远，赶过来再赶过去，太麻烦了。”  
这倒是，少年一边点头一边应和着，道了句：“还不如自己过去快些。”  
“嗯，本来是挺快的，现在倒是要赶一下了。”  
正好赶上可能会有点堵车的时候，也不知道会不会耽误时间。从来作息良好不拖沓的张演员，忽然就感觉到了什么叫意外。  
“这什么？”  
少年怕纸袋里是什么要紧东西，一直没打开，忍到现在终于憋不住问了句。  
“早饭，吃吧。”  
张若昀随口回了他一句，便认真开车去了。


	12. 十一、工作

大概是运气不错的关系，等张若昀车开到约定的地方，时间还没到。坐在副驾驶上吃完了早饭还睡了个回笼觉的少年因为停车的惯性猛然醒了过来，有点朦胧得看向左边的人：“到了？”  
“到了。”  
换来一个拉长语调的回答。  
小朋友努力睁大眼睛，因为困倦造成的抬头纹在他额头上显露出古怪的模样，看起来有点好玩。张若昀将车停到停车场内，还没来得及拖人下车，就听到车窗上有人在敲。  
摇下玻璃，是他的助理和经纪人。  
“怎么晚了点？”  
熟知对方是个完美主义，经纪人有点好奇得看着他，顺便也看到了副驾驶上的人。  
“嗨~”  
自来熟地打了个招呼，吴磊没半点不好意思，笑嘻嘻的扯了个善意的谎言：“路上堵耽误了一会儿。”  
看了看时间，经纪人也没觉得有什么问题，只是催了一下：“赶紧，还要做造型的。”  
耽误越久就越拖沓，对谁都没好处。  
“今天几套？”  
已经进入工作状态的张演员显然对这次的项目不怎么熟悉，到底是临时加出来的，时间上来不及准备。  
“和上次一样，补充三套。”  
“那成。”  
张若昀点点头，还没来得及说什么，就听助理问了句：“三石弟弟也跟着？”  
“嗯。”  
没等正主回答，三石弟弟非常主动地点头，应道：“没关系，当我透明的就行。”  
怎么可能？  
转身看着他的三个大人脸上都是一个神情，显然想法是一样的。好在经纪人反应快，想着这次的拍摄虽然是上一次的照片的补充，但到底只是一个增加的备选而已，问题不大，便也不再计较这点，打了个招呼就算同意了。  
倒是吴小朋友跟了一路现在也听明白了对方的工作内容，插嘴问了句：“要保密吗？”  
因为工作的特殊性，有时候一些内容需要押后很久才会正式公布，为了避免可能的麻烦，很多拍摄内容都要保密。  
“暂时需要。”  
虽然是下个月就能公开的，不过保险起见，还是暂时保密吧。  
三石弟弟脚下不停，一边乖巧得点头表示知道了，一边跟着就进去了拍摄点。  
这是家挺有名的摄影工作室，巧的是吴磊以前也和他们合作过，工作室的人与他都有几分相熟，看见他跟着张若昀一起进门，眼都瞪大了。  
有个助理摄影偷偷拽过他问道：“三石弟弟也参加今天的拍摄？”  
那人暗道没听说啊，不过这个组合倒是很抢眼。  
“没有，我是来打秋风的。”  
少年人露出阳光般令人舒服的笑容，指了指前面那个身影自嘲了一句，又笑道：“打扰了。”  
“不打扰不打扰。”  
周围的人被他笑得晃了眼，又招呼着几个人落座，另一边的造型师则直接将张若昀引去了另一头的化妆室。  
“怎么突然跟着张若昀来了啊？”  
“正好有空啊，碰到就来了。”  
有人拐弯抹角得打探消息，吴磊就摆出一副水火不侵的模样，问啥都能明着给抹了过去。因为工作室本来就忙，好奇的人不过这几个，明星见多了也早就习惯了，热闹了一会儿终究还是各归各位的干活去了。  
吴磊偷偷松了口气，又看一旁张若昀的经纪人还在打电话，便跟着助理溜到更衣室去。  
“干吗呢？”  
推门还没看清楚，劈头盖脑一件衣服丢了过来。  
“诶喂……”  
夸张做作的喊了一声，吴磊抱着衣服在一旁地板上坐下来，道了句：“无聊过来看看你啊。”  
造型师正在帮张若昀调整修礼服的角度，听他这么说忍不住笑了起来，问道：“要不一起来？”  
反正也是明星，多拍一个不亏。


	13. 十二、拍摄

少年人脸上写着蠢蠢欲动，神色里带着犹豫，用他那种天生令人产生好感的笑容看向造型师，问道：“不是要保密吗？”  
“不放出去就行了，反正也不多。”  
显然在造型师眼里，眼前这两个人都是非常好打扮的，而且还很容易上手，放过就很浪费啊。  
吴磊看了眼正眯着眼睛被折腾头发的张若昀，沉默了一下。  
大概被他的目光给刺到了，虽然没见他睁开眼，但依旧对着镜子看向坐在自己身后的那人，沉着嗓子笑了笑：“拍呗，只要你不问他们要钱，他们乐得给你拍。”  
那调侃的语气直接把整个房间的人都逗乐了。  
“你这个样子说我们，老大要桑心了。”  
造型师一边给他头发上抓发蜡，一边故作伤感表示人和人之间还是要多点友爱的。  
“那要不签个合同？”  
张若昀仿佛看戏般满脸乐子的笑了起来，提议道：“改一下你们的拍摄计划，顺便让老贾和你们老大重新谈一遍。”  
老贾就是他经纪人，显然这个提议非常的不人道。  
“拉倒吧你。”  
造型师和他也算熟，知道这人开起玩笑来就是这个调性，笑了一下直接将人拍了起来，道：“换人换人。”  
说着仿佛换了一张脸皮似得对着吴磊笑嘻嘻得招手：“三石弟弟过来。”  
吴小朋友摆着一张人畜无害的笑面走了过去，进过张若昀身边的时候就听那人故意拉长了声调说了句：“小心啊，无事献殷勤。”  
嗯，考虑到小朋友的影响问题，后面半句他总算没说出来。  
吴磊笑着看了他一眼，转身就颠呗颠呗的跑去换造型了。反正他就是来没事找事的，当然是越能折腾些事情来越好。  
不过等他被造型师折腾好再放出来的时候，张若昀第一套已经拍完正在准备第二套造型了。  
“哟，不错啊。”  
正在整理衣服的青年一回头便看到了穿了一身西装出来的少年人。  
和成年人的身形不同，还在长个子的吴磊套着西装看起来有点纤细，身材倒是已经有几分倒三角的意思，但不见成熟反倒是将西装穿出了几分调皮。  
“不错不错。”  
摄影师顺着张若昀目光看过去，笑了起来：“过来过来，正好拍一张。”  
所谓的正好便是指张若昀现在身上这套浅灰色和吴磊那套黑色很有画面冲击性。两人一个坐着一个站着，各自看向不同的方向，但画面却异常和谐平衡。  
不过这照片左右用不上，无论是摄影师还是布景助理都没怎么指挥他们，比之刚才那种正儿八经的，反倒更拍得出风格来。  
“诶，这照片不能用真可惜啊。”  
摄影师和一旁负责这次拍摄的助理讨论了一番，最后大概没有得出一个可行的结论，终究是忍不住感慨了一句。  
“给我呗。”  
离开镜头范围的少年立刻换了一张小孩面孔凑了过去，看向单反屏幕里的两人造型，乐呵呵的说道。  
“行啊。”  
本来就是拍着玩的，摄影师倒是半点没介意，反倒打趣说：“以后要是放出来了记得给我摄影费啊。”  
这话当然是开玩笑的，吴磊一边看他将照片导出来一边点头笑嘻嘻的答应：“我记得了。”  
至于这话到底是真是假，谁也不会去追根究底。眼前嘛，先拐到照片再说啊。


	14. 十三、照片

摄影师这里的照片还没完全导出来，就听一旁的布景助理开始叫人了。吴磊耳目聪敏，注意力立刻就从照片上转到了布景前。果然见那人已经换了衣服，开始调整造型了。  
一旁的摄影师一看，也马上从打诨的状态里出来，调整到工作模式，对还守在旁边的吴磊说了声：“结束再给你啊。”  
然后就背着相机跑去摄影位子了。  
吴小朋友开开心心应了声“诶”，又开开心心跑去跟张若昀套近乎。  
他身上的黑西装没有脱下来，挂着嬉皮风的领带，配合他一脸活泼的笑容，倒是非常的合适。  
“笑什么呢？”  
张若昀见他跑过来，抬眼问了句。他整个人被造型师拽着调整造型，酒红色的西装用了今年流行的丝绒料子，看起来非常难折腾，半点经不起摆弄。古典打版造型的西装用了英式裁剪，背后开着双岔，因为布料的柔顺，将这人一身肌肉的好身材倒是衬托个十足。  
“看你好看。”  
吴小朋友真心实意得说道，可惜那脸笑得太过，怎么瞅都觉得他话中有话。  
“切。”张若昀大概明白对方的意思，面上摆着一本正经的模样，挺直了背，拗着造型，别开脸道：“不要羡慕嫉妒恨啊。”  
“没有啊。”  
吴磊心道真的没有，一点都没有，完全是欣赏，根本不用羡慕嫉妒恨。  
只不过人多口杂，这些话完全不好说出口。  
“哥你一直跑健身房吗？”  
回过神来的吴小朋友突然问了句。  
“不用。”  
“啊？”  
没理解的小朋友还没来得及再问，就被清场了。毕竟拍摄比较重要，有话可以之后再说。  
好在吴磊本来就是来看人的，一点没有不耐烦的样子。他性格本身就好，也会说话，坐在布景外头问东问西也没人嫌他，反倒是解释的不少。待得张若昀这一套拍完，他又眼巴巴送了水过去，倒是十分讨人喜欢。  
“你不去换一套？”  
张若昀见他身上还是那身黑西服，挑眉问了句。  
“再拍一张。”  
吴磊没回他话，只是对那镜头比划了一下。方才已经说好的摄影师给他比了个拇指，很快就是一阵闪光灯，也是不讲究什么造型或者设定，反倒是抓出十分跨时空的感觉。  
现代雅痞感的小西装套在少年人青涩的身体上，一旁是成熟稳健古典西服的青年人。年轻人带着笑意和朝气，成年人却露出迷茫和措不及防，画面上的冲突感甚至将布景中的宫廷花园带出了平面，好像穿越的镜头里唯有的彼此。甚至连那个不和谐的水瓶，都显出画龙点睛的时代感效果来。  
“诶，还真不错。”  
张演员回过神来看了眼单反镜头里的画面，似乎没想到是么个构图，觉得还挺有意思，免不得夸了几句。  
然后他又去换衣服了，等他第三套造型出来，吴磊已经换回了自己的衣服，坐在一旁看着他继续拍摄，颇有几分乖乖孩的模样。  
“嗯？”  
张若昀挑眉，眼神问他怎么没兴趣了。  
吴磊摆摆手，不好意思跟他说那里头的衣服基本没合适他的了，身板跟不上，古典型的西服不太合适他。倒是眼前这个人穿这种特别有气势，浑然天成。  
等张若昀三套造型补拍完成，时间还不算晚，仗着人帅嘴甜拉扯了好多福利的小朋友拽着他又让摄影师帮忙拍了几张常服的照片，这才放开人去卸妆，自己守着相机，默默等摄影师将照片导出来给他。  
等小朋友再三保证绝对不泄露拿到的照片之后，张若昀已经换了清爽的造型走了出来。  
“走了。”  
和工作人员道了个别，这大半天的工作就算是完成了。


	15. 十四、乐趣

来得时候行色匆匆，走得时候便没有那么着急。吴小朋友满脸悠闲跟在张若昀身后和所有工作人员告别了一边，又顺便刷了一趟脸熟。等他们真正准备下楼走的时候，所有人已经对这位跟在旁边凑热的小鲜肉毫无意外了。甚至连张演员身边的助理都被收买的差不多了。  
站在电梯里的时候张若昀总算反应过来了，问了句：“好玩吗？”  
“好玩。”  
半大的小孩狡猾得很，既不问对方问得是什么内容，也不反驳对方的看法，直接承认了答案，顺便表示了自己满心欢喜。至于这欢喜里头到底是玩得开心攒出来的还是别的什么因素，就不得而知了。尤其是看到因为自己不按牌出牌的答案让眼前的青年顿时哑了声的时候，吴磊更是高兴的很。  
张若昀睨了他一眼，这神态若是占据高处，横过来一眼不仅好看还很有气势。只不过如今两人差不多高，他这么一眼斜过来除了好看，也就多出那么些傲娇的脾气来，至于他自己以为有的傲慢也好、压迫也好，就只能心里想想脑内补补，实际上是怎么个情况，也就对面看得人知道了。  
所以作为看到的人，吴磊小朋友立刻笑得眉眼开花，问道：“哥，等下你要去哪里？”  
“哪里都不去，回家。”  
张若昀拖长了声调，那结尾的声音恰巧和电梯门开阖的提示音同步，很有一种欲言又止的味道。  
“哦……”  
忽然发现话题没办法按照计划进行下去，吴小朋友的精神头就降下来了一点，似乎在考虑怎么绕弯子套话。  
“你想去哪里？”  
“没想好，不是说帝都有很多好玩的地方吗？”  
“你确定你要这么跑出去？”  
张若昀上下打量了他一眼，言下之意非常明显。  
不想被人围观的话还是老实点吧。  
“……不是说帝都见惯了不会围观的吗？”  
“你是小孩子吗？”  
青年人老气横秋地回了他一句，转瞬又改口：“没错，你是小孩子。这话都信。”  
说完了大约自己觉得很有趣，忍不住就笑了起来。  
“…………”  
吴磊站在电梯门外头，看着前面那个忽然间笑得没形象的人，心中顿时生出一种无力感。  
也不知道到底谁是小孩子，真的是一点都不想比较。  
人小鬼大的少年和长不大的青年终于消停了回到自己车里，张若昀的助理从另一边的电梯拐了过来，然后急匆匆的从车窗外塞了一个包裹给他。  
“什么东西？”正准备开车的人愣了愣，问道：“老贾的？”  
“老贾让我记得给你，说你看了就知道。”  
说完便挥挥手直接跑路了，吴磊在一旁看着只觉得这人身边的所有人似乎都和他差不多，一个词，心大。  
张若昀随手将东西往后座上一丢，脚踩油门准备开车，就听旁边的小朋友问了句：“你不看？”  
“回去再看吧。”  
其实他刚才掂了一下，大概知道是个什么东西了。  
老贾不知道什么时候开始的习惯，每次他有什么真人秀节目或者剧本的时候都会将整个项目从头到尾做个纪念册给他。其实最早不是给他的，是给他爹的，不过被他拆穿过一次之后，这东西就每次都交到他手上来了，至于这纪念册最后能不能被他爹看到，就另说了。  
不过这大致上算个私事，张若昀就没兴趣跟外人说了，毕竟有些事情，不足道也。  
好在吴磊好奇心也不大，见他没说的兴趣，便也不追问，反而是窝在一旁开始偷偷翻看自己的手机相册了。


	16. 十五、相册

单反拍摄的相片每一张占用空间都很大，摄影师晓得吴磊只是要收藏，便只给了他jpg的文件，没有给RAW的格式，即便如此，那么多张照片的数据量也不是一时半会儿就能拷完的。吴小朋友最后拿到手的也就他们合影的几张，问助理要了个小小的优盘存了藏在口袋里。反倒是手机因为传送方便的关系，他又仗着人小可爱，死乞白赖的问摄影师助理要了几张张若昀这次造型的硬照。  
经过再三保证一定不会流露出去之后，才让对方从微信上又传来了十几张照片，虽然和真正拍摄的数量差距甚远，但毕竟是第一手的照片，还热乎着，甚至于连张若昀自己都没看几眼呢，就被他统统存在了手机相册里。  
吴小朋友抬头看看一旁已经卸了妆，刘海盖着额头，看起来比自己也大不了多少的青年正一本正经得开着车，一边又拿着相册里拗着造型，神色冷峻、面容严肃的形象对比着，心底里一边默默感慨表现力正好一边偷偷摸摸将几张照片设置为收藏。  
“看什么呢？”  
大概是狭小的车厢里实在没什么可以遮掩的地方，吴小朋友那双大眼睛的眼神又着实藏不起来，他这么瞄来瞄去，轻而易举就暴露了自己的小动作。  
“照片啊。”  
好在本来也没想偷藏。吴磊顺手打开微信界面，光明正大给他看对话框，然后用力夸赞道：“哥实在太上镜了！”  
“哦……”  
张若昀回了他一段意义不明的笑声，然后说了句：“你是准备等着我来夸你吗？”  
这句话在吴磊脑海里绕了一圈才算明白了对方的脑回路。  
吴小朋友忍不住也笑了起来，又挪了挪位置，凑过去拿着手机屏幕往上滑，给张若昀看另一端对话，然后故意用得意洋洋的语调表现出一种自恋的口气，回道：“不用你夸，已经有人夸过啦。”  
张若昀趁着红灯的空档瞄了眼屏幕，果然见到对话框里一句夸这小孩很上镜又很能体现气质的，一抬眼，居然是自己的助理，忍不住嗤笑了一声，抬手顺势将他脑袋推回去，拉长语调道了句：“坐好坐好，安全带系好。”  
“系着呢。”  
吴磊继续一挪屁股，身体是坐正了，但也没窝回副驾驶的位置里，反倒是靠近扶手的位置，兴趣十足的模样问道：“哥，你这个保密时间要多久？”  
“等发片吧。”张若昀说得有些模糊，其实这些事情他倒是不怎么在意，反正发照片了对方就会艾特他一下，到时候直接转发就行。  
“那到时候我能发出来吗？”  
“不……行……”  
张若昀摇了摇头，斜了他一眼：“版权不归我。”  
这就没办法了。  
吴磊泄了气一般的缩了回去，然后有点没精神的回了句：“就是这个最麻烦了。”  
“你应该也拍了不少了，知道的吧？”  
左右业内都这样，一般为了避免二次使用的版权纠纷，明星都顶多自己存一份看看，甚至于兴趣不高的连存都不存，直接交给公司或者经纪人负责处理。不过考虑到眼前小朋友这边负责的都是家里人，可能也有点不一样。  
“嗯，一般都会说一下能不能放，不过我也很少放。”  
他的照片够多了，该放的也都放了，没什么太多的需求。  
这个话题显然不算令人愉快，张若昀见他兴趣不高便岔开道：“要不要去参观大帝都啊？”  
“嗯？”吴磊挑眉看他，神色很是惊奇：“不是说不安全吗？”  
他可没有被人围观的爱好，就算是明星，一般情况下也是需要自由度的。  
“可以去没人的地方啊。”  
张演员咧开嘴笑得眼睛都眯了起来，一看就晓得不是什么好点子。


	17. 十六、郊野

预感这种东西，需要它准的时候一般都不怎么准，不需要它准的时候，一般都特别准。  
吴磊看着苍茫的天和荒芜的地，心中默默反省，有时候真不能插旗，一旦flag立起，就算只是在心里，也是会应验的，说不是什么好点子果然就不是。  
“哥……”  
感受着耳边刮刀子一样的风声呼啸，吴磊喊了一嗓子，见对方没反应，又提高了嗓门喊一嗓子：“哥！”  
“啊？”  
身边的张若昀回头来，眯着眼睛顶着风问了他一句：“啥事？”  
“这里有啥好看的？”  
“长城啊！”  
在空荡荡的天地中，两个冻得瑟瑟发抖裹着羽绒服都在跺脚试图自行发热的人，为了抵抗呼啸风声的干扰，用上了原始人那种靠吼的对话方式。  
“哪里有长城啊？！”  
吴磊看着脚下光秃秃的土丘，绵延远处仿若没有尽头的起伏的山岭，铅灰色的天空如同一个沉重的锅盖子压在他们头上，一点点浪漫情怀都没有。长城在哪里？他是真没看到。  
“喏！”  
张若昀非常勉强得将手抽出口袋，对着远处的位置点了点，然后用闪电般的速度塞回自己的兜里，仿佛再放在外头一分钟就能被冰冻起来一般的迅捷。  
三石弟弟依着他那迅雷不及掩耳的速度下的指点看了过去，果然黑沉沉的灰蒙蒙的山丘中有一道颇为宽阔的土黄色的“线”，可能因为天色的关系，被映衬得有些发灰。北风一阵阵从上头刮过去也不见有什么变化，只听得到那处的风声显得更磅礴一些。  
要不是张若昀点出来，他还真没发现那居然是一段野长城。  
电视里看过的、新闻上看到的，那些无论是视频还是图片的野长城大多都掩盖在漫山遍野的绿色里，寂寥宁静又裹着一层层历史的沉淀，只需稍稍靠近就仿佛能感受到数千年的岁月在上头刻画成一道道风化痕和碎裂的伤口。那些画面下的文字和视频中的旁白总带着一丝令人向往的有源，述说着种种故事，构成了吴磊记忆中“野长城”的绘卷。  
但他从来没想过第一眼看到野长城就这样的。  
光秃秃、死气沉沉、人烟罕至、断壁残垣。  
要不是张若昀指给他看，站在这个位置看过去，他大概会以为那是一段盘山公路，更甚者只是一条土路。  
“要上去吗？”  
想到那些介绍野长城的视频新闻，吴磊靠近了张若昀，目光闪烁着好奇问道。  
“去个头。”  
张演员非常给面子的又伸出手来在他脑袋上不轻不重敲了一下，末了还揉了揉，生怕自己真的砸的重了，然后被那冰冷的发丝给刺激到，速度的收回手去。  
吴磊笑呵呵的看他，似乎对他的动作一点都不介意，而是专心等着答案。  
“野长城不要爬，很危险的。”  
“可是我看很多电视里有人在爬啊。”  
“专业考察的不一样啊。”  
“也有驴友路线啊。”  
小朋友故意摆出较真的模样，那神色好像只要张若昀松口他就能上去跑一趟。  
“好孩子不要学。”  
张演员半点脾气都没有，手揣在兜里，拖长了语调，最后还是加了句解释：“既不安全，也不利于保护。”  
“哦。”  
吴磊应了一声，十分满意的不再跟他抬杠。  
反倒是一旁的张若昀，转头挑眉看了看他，似乎有点意外。  
“过来就看这个？”  
小朋友总觉得有点意外，站了会儿，忍不住还是问了。  
“嗯，走吧，就带你看看。”  
张若昀也不说什么，又看了眼远处，转身果断往车子那头走去。


	18. 十七、过往

冬天的帝都本就是冻得人都不想出门，到了这种郊外的地方更是要命。只是在外头晃悠了一会儿，风就能吹得人脑门痛，厚厚的羽绒服仿佛都被冻成了冰块，一点隔热效果都感受不到。吴小朋友以前听过许多什么物理攻击和魔法攻击之类的比喻，但真的站在这呼啸的北风里头被冰渣子般的雪片劈头盖脸吹上一通，就在也不想相信那种说法了。  
甭管什么物理魔法的，都一样冻死人啊。  
一边哆嗦一边想着有的没的，就连被人开了车门塞进副驾驶都忘了说声谢谢。待得回过神来，一旁的张若昀已经在启动车了，转头见他还有些走神发呆的模样，忍不住笑了起来，问道：“冻傻了吗？”  
他的声音本就有点低，笑起来的时候压着点嗓子，呵呵的从喉咙里冒出动静，颇为有趣。吴磊被他笑得回过神来，睁着眼睛看着他，仿佛真是被冻得僵化了一般，点点头，声音还有点哆嗦的意思，应道：“冷死了。”  
然后想了想又补充道：“别提什么物理攻击了，直接一棍子打死的物理攻击就算防御再厚也挡不住啊。”  
张若昀脑袋往后仰斜着看了他一眼，又是呵呵呵呵得笑了起来，问他：“魔都怎么个冷法？”  
“就抖抖抖的也就熬过去了。”  
想了想又问他：“哥有兴趣来吗？比帝都舒服不少，就是雨多。”  
“唔……”张若昀偏头想了想，回了句：“看以后有没有机会了。”  
毕竟相隔那么远，也没什么特别有趣的地方。  
“话说，”因为车里面的暖气一点点回过神来的吴磊想起刚才的问题，直接追问他：“哥，你一直来这里玩？”  
“嗯，以前一直来。”  
张若昀又踩了脚油门，听发动机的声音咚咚咚咚的流畅起来，才继续说下去：“春天这里就好看啦，山上还有野花。野长城上也有人爬上去看风景的，往远处看还不错。”  
“你上去过？”  
“呵呵。”  
又是意义不明的笑声。  
吴小朋友故意露出嫌弃的表情，指着他说：“哥你刚才还说不要爬。”  
“我是说好孩子不要爬。”  
“强词夺理啊。”  
小孩挑眉瞪他，然后立刻追问：“谁陪你去的？”  
在他看来，这么郊远的地方，一个人来实在是有些没意思。  
“自己啊……”  
张若昀拖长了调子回他，侧过头去一边看着后视镜一边倒车往外开。  
吴磊从自己这个角度看过去，只能看到他线条流畅利落的侧脸和下颌，眼睛遮掩在头发下，唯有后视镜里面还能映出一点眸光，看起来似乎存着心事一般。  
“那下次我陪你呗。”  
毫不犹豫的开口说道，吴磊托着个下巴趴在副驾驶前面的隔板上，扭着头借着后视镜的角度看着他。  
“好孩子不要爬野长城。”  
张若昀意义不明得重复道。  
“我成年了。”  
“那就该保护文物建筑了。”  
“切……”  
总觉得话题有些不明就里的被带着走，吴磊想了想问他：“一个人好玩吗？”  
“一般般吧。”  
对面的孩子实在有些太聪明，不用说什么只是几句话就猜到了一些事情。好在都是在圈子里摸爬滚打的人，别看年纪小，也已经深谙察言观色，倒是留着面子没直接说穿。  
“下次还是来我家吧，我带你逛魔都啊。”  
张若昀转头看着他笑了一声，脚下油门一踩开了出去，隔了会儿才悠哉哉的应了一声：“行啊。”


	19. 十八、代沟

且不说魔都之行未来会不会成真，这一次的帝都之行倒是让三石弟弟十分的满足，虽然他才来第二天，虽然他被当做小孩子带着跟班了大半天，虽然被人拐着到郊外冻得瑟瑟发抖还有些看不明白，但总体来说可谓是超出预期之外了。  
或许是因为这些意想不到的事情让吴磊的心情变得很好，连带着少年人的活泼好动也都显现出来。等张若昀的车发动完成，空调让他们的体温和头脑都恢复到正常情况下之后，吴磊便开启敲边鼓式的盘问了。  
“哥，你小时候一直一个人出来玩吗？”  
“还行吧，算不得小时候。”  
张若昀一边把着方向盘一边看向导航，扫了眼后视镜见吴磊盯着自己，便略转头给了他一个眼神，问道：“好奇？”  
“嗯！”  
三石弟弟充分发挥了少年可爱的一面，大眼睛盯着他，满脸的乖宝宝神色等待后文。  
“就不告诉你~就不告诉你~”  
张演员给他表现了一把什么叫做“演而优则歌”，由着一旁的小朋友一脸的不解。  
等了半天也没等到解释，三石弟弟有些泄气得问他：“这什么歌啊”  
“小龙人，知道吗？”  
张若昀笑了一声，心里猜想他估摸着是不知道的，毕竟连白龙马和包青天都没听过，要知道小龙人，有点难。  
果然对面露出了有些茫然的神色，一手摸着手机似乎在考虑要不要直接上网搜索，就听开车的人笑了起来：“代沟啊代沟。”  
吴磊撇撇嘴，心想你也就大我个十来岁，有啥好得意的。  
“我头上有犄角，我身后有尾巴……”  
可惜开车的这位大顽童完全没把他这点小别扭放心上，非常得意的唱了起来，唱到一半忘了歌词，还问了句：“诶，后面是啥词？”  
“……要我帮你搜歌词吗？”  
话是这么说，不过问话的人似乎没打算真的帮他搜索。  
“别不高兴嘛~”  
趁着等红灯的档口，张若昀分出一只手来在吴磊的脑袋上揉了一把，笑呵呵得跟他说道：“代沟是不可避免的。”  
然后不等对方反驳，又拿着不知道哪里看来的理论，跟他瞎扯乎的掰了起来：“说是三岁一个代沟啊，你跟我那就是四个代沟了嘛~四代人啊四代同堂~”  
似乎觉得这句话很有趣，张若昀又用那标志性的呵呵声笑了起来，惹得一旁的吴小朋友冷冰冰的纠正他：“是三个。”  
“不止吧……”张若昀挑眉，给他算账：“我是八零后，你是零零后诶。”  
“你88，我99。”吴磊掰着手指给他看：“11岁，差11岁而已。三四一十二，没到。”  
“差不多差不多嘛。”  
本就是逗着人玩的，张若昀也没有跟他较真的意思，反倒是笑得很开心：“那也是三代同堂了啊，呵呵呵呵呵……”  
被他笑得完全没了脾气也没啥闹腾的意图的吴小朋友干脆托着个下巴，窝在那副驾驶座上，摸着手机还是忍不住搜了那首歌和介绍。  
末了在心里下了个判断：幼稚。  
真的，不知道到底谁才是未成年人。  
不过这个念头刚刚在脑海中闪过，又立刻被他自己驳回了。  
毕竟还有几天就成年了，一点都不用考虑这种问题。


	20. 十九、闲聊

完全不知道旁边小朋友各种纠结心思的张演员依旧在用哪个不着调的风格哼着带有严重年代感的儿歌，随着他那断断续续却又几乎不会停下来的歌声，车已经从郊外的一头往上了环城高速往帝都的另一边开去了。  
吴小朋友在忍受了大半个小时的魔音折磨之后，终于忍不住引他说话来岔开话题。  
“哥啊，”吴磊一边翻手机一边问：“你很喜欢唱歌啊？”  
“啊？”  
张若昀看着前面的路，思考力迟缓了片刻才又笑了起来：“你想听哪个歌？”  
又一次遭遇了想了想才明白对方的思考回路的吴磊默默叹了口气，心道你怎么听一句话就能绕出三四个拐弯得再说出另一个不相干的问题来呢？  
“不是啊，我就是想问问你怎么没出唱片呢？”  
小朋友数了数手机上的曲目，问了句：“干脆凑几首出个专辑？”  
“演而优则歌。”张若昀先是回了一句，见对方还在等下文，又道：“我还没到演而优的程度。”  
“……这么谦虚……”  
小朋友小声嘀咕了一句，问：“以后会出吗？”  
“谁知道呢？说不定的事情啊。”  
认真想想他的歌也算不少，参演的电视剧里面掺和一脚的也不少，不过还真没有出唱片的意识呢。  
“凑齐了就干脆出一张吧。”  
“这么积极干嘛？”  
张若昀又是那种笑声，让人觉得他似乎毫不在意。  
“我可以买个几百张，然后让你签名，等你红得发紫了我就倒卖出去。”  
小狼狗露出狡猾的眼神，凑过去半真半假的说着。  
“那你还不如自己出一套写真集，签名个几百套，然后高价拍卖出去，绝对比唱片来的靠谱。”  
要论这种“馊主意”真是不得不说，张演员这里道行更高深一些。  
“那还不如问你要写真集呢。”  
吴磊看了他一眼，目光在他身上打了个转，让开着车的张若昀都免不得觉得有些瘆得慌。  
“看什么？”  
借着空档他横了眼后视镜，很没什么威慑力的凶了一句。  
“看你的身材啊，”吴小朋友露出一口白牙，意有所指：“非常醒目。”  
“喂喂喂……”  
就算知道是玩笑，但这个感觉还真是……  
张若昀决定忽视他的目光，专心开车。  
“若昀哥，你之前说不去健身房，自己锻炼的？”  
吴磊换了个认真些的表情，似乎很好学一般问道：“教教我？”  
“也不是不行……”  
张若昀看了他一眼，又上下打量了一番，才说：“不过我觉得没必要了。”  
别看这小家伙瘦，其实也不缺肌肉，不过因为是生长期，所以抽条快，只见高不见肉。  
可惜吴磊这次没成功get他的想法，而是不解地看着他，显然在等答案。  
“再过几年也来得及，现在不急。”  
“哦……”  
没等到真正理由，但又觉得不好意思追问下去的吴小朋友缩了回去，隔了会儿又问：“我能看吗？”  
张若昀侧过头，看了眼，他手上是刚才助理递过来的那个包裹，里头大概是上一部剧的剧照专辑。  
“看吧，其实也没什么。”  
张若昀耸耸肩，似乎并不在意。这些剧情专辑再多也没什么意义，顶多在旁人看来是成长的纪念，但对他来说，过去了就过去了吧。  
不过很显然，他没料到里头到底是哪一本，等看到封面，再阻止都来不及了。


	21. 二十、签名

要说为什么张演员有时候挺讨厌他老爹这种所谓的纪念品的做法呢？  
因为总有些时候，有些过去，有些曾经，是属于一种名为“黑历史”的存在的。  
人总是要往前看，不说昂首挺胸往前走也好歹是一步一脚印地前进着，未来总是比过去好一些的。尤其是张演员这么一个自诩无论是从品味还是流行敏锐度都非常跟得上时尚潮流的人来说，有些过去不如就消失的好。  
但偏偏纪念册这种东西的存在就会时时刻刻提醒着你，过去依旧是过去，存在的永远不能被改变。  
无论过往发生这件事情的时候他考虑了什么经历了什么，都不能掩盖这件事情曾经发生过。  
尤其是作为一个演员。  
当有些作品成为你过往经历中一个小浪花的时候，当事人可能只希望它成为所有人记忆中淡化的一个不起眼的存在。但偏偏有时候事与愿违。  
就好比他接这部作品的时候，只是一时冲动，而看剧本的时候也觉得或许不会有什么市场反应。  
但事实却让他不由得证实最后的结果。  
正经剧拍了一大堆的效果都不如一个架空言情剧本来的有销路。  
虽然说结果是好的，不过在张演员看来，还不如不好。  
而这种近乎于“完全不想想起来就希望所有人都跟我一样忘记了它的存在”的剧的剧照，就这么大刺刺的被做成纪念册，正儿八经被吴磊小朋友放在腿上，看得兴致勃勃。  
“丢了！”  
完全不想控制自己的情绪，已经将厌恶的表情直白写在脸上的张若昀看到封面那张中二病COS般的照片就有一种脑袋一沉的感觉。  
“不要！”  
吴小朋友直接屏蔽了他的低气压，反倒是两眼放光看着他：“你不要就给我啊。”  
“不行，丢掉。”  
张若昀看都不看他一眼，再一次斩钉截铁，更甚者还想趁着红灯的时候伸手去抢过来丢出去。  
“别啊，丢出去看到的人就更多啦。”  
吴磊往后一躲，避开了他的手，抱着那本纪念册笑嘻嘻道：“这种一看就是内部剧照的东西，不是很容易就被判断出是哪里来的嘛。”  
对张若昀来说一直都被定位成“半大的小孩”的对方突然来了这么一句，倒是让他猛地就冷静下来了。  
“给我。”  
“让我看完。”  
“回去再看。”  
“回去你肯定会想方设法就直接毁掉的。”  
破坏一本书的方法太多了，反正看对方的模样也不会留着。  
“真不想要就给我呗。”  
吴小朋友睁着一双大眼睛，用战无不胜的明亮目光看着他：“我挺喜欢啊。”  
“……有什么好的？”  
再一次感受到代沟存在的张演员不由得想到自己曾经说的一句话：“不适合自己这个年纪的人看的剧情。”  
“好看啊。”  
吴磊意有所指，也不知道是说剧情还是说人。  
不过无论是指哪一个，反正都更改不了对方已经在非常短的时间里将整本纪念册都翻了一遍了。这看起来很厚的一本书，因为用的铜版纸的关系，倒也不算太多，半点保留的机会也不给张演员。  
“给我吧？”  
见对方不说话，吴磊抱着书还特意又问了一句，收到对方一个皱眉的表情。不过既没说不行也没说可以，吴小朋友决定就当对方同意了。  
“来~”  
趁着车停在路口，吴磊递了半本过去，顺便递过去一只记号笔。  
“干什么？”  
张若昀看着画面上白衣长发带着翎毛的小孔雀造型的自己，觉得很是辣眼睛。  
“签名。”  
“…………”  
感觉自己完全没法拒绝对方那种期待表情的张演员，体会到了一种名为挫败感的情绪，然后默默的在本子上签了个名。  
“好了，是我的了。”  
吴磊乐呵呵的将整本纪念册都塞进自己的背包里，然后转头问道：“别的还有吗？”  
“有……”  
张若昀的声音听起来有气无力，似乎已经放弃挣扎。  
“回去给我看看呗。”  
小狼狗再一次施展少年人特有的攻击力，张演员表示阵地不保，只能答应。


	22. 二一、凉了

纪念册被吴小朋友直接收归己物塞去了背包里，张演员表示连挽回的机会都没抢到一个，感觉有点心塞。更要命的是因为开车的关系，他直接错过了最好的挽回时机，反倒是被吴磊追着问了不少跟组时候的八卦。  
“别光问我，你也跟了不少组了，自己总看的到。”  
当张演员终于有点表示挡不住的时候，小朋友却直接一句话回断了他。  
“不行啊……”  
见张若昀瞥了他一眼，吴磊笑嘻嘻的凑过去，解释道：“我身边跟着的人不一样嘛。”  
是了是了，张若昀想起来，他经纪人一直都是他的亲妈，助理也是亲姐，当真是不一样的。  
“没想过换一下？”  
张演员一边开车一边问：“毕竟你现在跟小时候不一样，戏路和剧本都要开始变化了，要是有大公司会更好发展一点吧？”  
“有考虑过，不过不是很合适。”  
吴磊倒是没怎么隐瞒，反倒是跟他说了一点之前的情况，最后总结道：“我们商讨下来暂时还是保持现在这样比较好，一方面我妈也挺熟悉了，另一方面嘛，我个人会比较自由。”  
签订公司好处当然很多，但是限制也会多出许多来。即便是张若昀都不得不承认，在没有完全可信的公司负责人的背景基础下，吴磊现在这种自由人的风格反倒是最好发挥的。  
“童星果然也是有好处的。”  
张演员一边往自家小区的位置开去，一边嘀咕了一句。  
毕竟这种机会只有给从小发展起来的人，要是他们这种学院派出身的就很不合适了。  
“若昀哥应该还好吧？”  
吴磊倒是没反驳他那句话，只是好奇问道：“你应该限制也不会太多。”  
毕竟身份和家底摆在这里，要说真有什么限制，估摸着也不可能。  
“还行吧……”  
张若昀显然没什么想要聊这个的意思，含糊得应付了一句，又道：“主要能挑一下还是可以的。”  
虽然他语焉不详，但实际上便是如此。在这个行业内，有没有帮扶的人本质上来说就决定了你起步的高度和进步的速度。即便是没有正面插手他的事务和工作，好的资源也会有一定程度的倾向。  
并不是说没有人可以摆脱这个定律，只不过没有依仗的人，只有走得更辛苦了。  
就好比身边这个小孩，要说完全没有渠道也是不可能的，只不过方式方法未必相同，大多是也就是心知肚明不提而已。  
或许是因为这个话题过于严肃，以至于张若昀完全失去了聊天的兴趣，专心致志得开起车来。  
这个时间段的帝都已经陷入了堵车的另一个高峰，好在他们的时间还算早，走得又是往郊区方向的路线，也就在路上慢了些，倒也没耽误多少时间，便回到了张演员那幢很有特色的房子里。  
“呼……仿佛重新活过来了……”  
吴磊站在开着暖气的客厅里，感觉到自己身上的温度逐渐上升，忍不住感慨了一句，结果换来旁边人一叠短促的笑声：“难不成你刚才还凉了吗？”  
大概觉得自己这话还很有趣，张若昀说完，便靠在更衣室的门上呵呵笑了起来。  
吴磊见他面上神色恢复，似乎已经没刚才那种沉重的感觉了，便挑挑眉，一个健步上前，双手往他脸上一蒙，笑着喊了句：“凉了！”


	23. 二十二、健身

张若昀完全没准备，被一个跟自己差不多高的小朋友扑了个满怀，正要往后退又忘了其实就在更衣室门口，脚下一个踉跄没站稳，整个人就往后跌了下去。完全没意识到自己居然会闯祸的吴小朋友吓了一跳，条件反射去抓人，一把扯着他肩膀的衣服，眼看着抓不牢，另一手反手往后一扯，拽着整个门框，这才惨兮兮的好不容易将两个人稳住了。  
“对不住对不住……”  
小朋友一叠声道歉，张演员揉了揉差点被扯下来的胳膊感慨了一句：“看不出来你力气挺大啊。”  
“哥……”吴小朋友小心翼翼的看着他，见真的没啥问题，才说：“没事吧？”  
“没事。”  
张若昀挥挥手，见他一脸愧疚的样子，开了句玩笑：“就是感觉差点凉了……”  
虽然是开玩笑，但也是说真的，摔到脑袋的话，只怕距离凉了也不远了。  
“对不起……”  
“开玩笑开玩笑。”  
没等吴磊说完，张若昀就摆摆手，一边往客厅走去一边甩了甩胳膊，显然方才小朋友那一爪子也挺厉害的。  
“你平时是有练什么吗？手劲这么大。”  
忍不住感慨了一句，现在小孩吃什么长大的，能拽着一个大人不倒下去，这力气不一般啊。  
“偶尔吧……”  
吴磊撇了撇嘴，他是有锻炼不过距离目标好像有点远。  
“哥，你平时做什么训练呀？”  
这个话题刚才车上说过，结果被打断了，现在提起来，他又问了句。  
“哦，对了。”张若昀仿佛想到了什么，笑笑：“来来来。”  
他招了招手，小狼狗屁颠屁颠跑了过去眼巴巴看着他。  
“这边。”  
一楼沿着走廊往里，另一边有几个房间一直关着门，吴磊昨天随便看了一眼，还以为也是客房，现在跟着走过去才发现有点不一样。  
尽头的门推开里面居然是一个设备相当完整的健身房。  
吴小朋友睁着眼睛到底有几分吃惊，问了句：“哥，你就在家里开健身房啊……”  
这语气也不知道是羡慕还是觉得实在有点意料之外。  
“出门太麻烦了，买的器材多了就直接布置了一个。”  
张若昀倒是没什么表情，其实圈子里为了维持身材又很不想去健身房的人一般都会在家里布置一些器材，不过是多和少的区别罢了。  
感觉好像还都挺新的，到底是完美主义的收集癖还是真的需要这么多啊……  
这句话，吴小朋友非常明智得塞回肚子里，一点都没表现出来。  
“你要是有兴趣就自己折腾吧。”  
张若昀对自己倒是有一个健身计划表的，不过对别人好像不太适用，所以也没提。  
“嗯。”  
应是应下了，吴磊却没什么别的表示，只是每个东西摸了一遍，纯粹是满足一下好奇心。  
“齐全。”  
这是他最后下的判语。  
“旁边也是吗？”  
关门的时候吴磊憋不住好奇，指了指两边的门问了句。  
“不是，是储物间。”  
张若昀随口解释了一句，并没有准备打开的意思。考虑到个人隐私，吴磊倒也是不曾追问，只是好奇地打量了几眼。  
“哥，你刚才答应我的呢？”  
“我答应什么了？”  
被问地一头雾水的张演员正打算坐在沙发上恢复网瘾青年的本质，听闻这话忍不住抬头看着他，一脸茫然。


	24. 二三、还价

“答应给我看照片的啊。”  
少年托着个下巴，目不转睛看着他，眼神里交错着无奈和期待，似乎对眼前这个情况一点都不意外。  
“有什么好看的啊。”  
张若昀如是说，整个人窝在懒人沙发里没有挪动的意思。  
所谓答应的时候没带脑子，等思考能力回来了自然就没有这个意思了。  
“诶……”  
吴小朋友怎么都没料到这个人居然准备耍赖，眼睛一瞪，圆咕隆咚得看着他。  
“忘了放哪里里……”  
张若昀摸了摸鼻子，说了个很没有说服力的谎话，至少坐在他面前的人是一点儿都不相信。就算不知道他平时是个什么生活状态，但从昨天到今天，看他这种事无巨细都一定要处理得井井有条的人来说，处女座的一些毛病很显然都有，所以说忘记放哪里什么的，基本就是不可信了。  
“诶呀……！”  
张演员倒是没把这事情放心上，或者说是想要故意这么忽略过去，精神集中力已经全部回到手机游戏画面上了，只不过比较不幸，因为他走神的关系，原本眼看着还能赢一把的局面，现在输得有些难看了。  
直接关闭对话框，一点都不在意队友各种嘴炮，而是颇为可惜的往后一靠，懒洋洋的准备打另一局。  
“输了吗？”  
仿佛被游戏的声音吸引了注意力的少年凑了过去，跟昨晚一样拖了个沙发挤在他身边，伸着脖子看了眼成绩，立刻又扭过去脸去，啧啧了几声，一派果然如此的模样。  
“切……”  
张若昀见他不再继续扯那相册事情，便直接当这事情不存在，哼了一声立刻投入另一盘。  
很不幸的是大概他运气和手气都不怎么好了，过了一会儿便是相同的声音响起，宣告他依旧没有过关。  
“啊……”了一声，当做感叹，张若昀正准备第三局的时候，就看旁边伸过来一只手将他手机拿了过去，直接开打下一盘。  
“诶，不能抢手机啊……”  
话是这么说，他倒是没什么急切的样子，反倒换了一个方向也凑过去看那游戏画面，眼看着少年再一次充分发挥“金手指”级别的技术一路过关斩将，没多久就将一盘打了过去。  
“好技术好技术。”  
重新从少年手上拿回手机，张演员乐呵呵的看着排名和游戏进度都往上升了一些，心满意足准备进入下一关。不过很可惜，大概他的技术水平是真的比较菜，很快又陷入了屡战屡败、屡败屡战的循环中去。眼看着排名又要开始下降了，张演员立刻丢弃所谓的大人的立场，凑过来问一旁也在打游戏的少年：“再帮忙带一盘吧？”  
反正一样都是游戏。  
“要带教费的哦……”  
拖长了语调的少年头也没抬，眼睛落在屏幕上，嘴角带着笑，仿佛对眼下的情况早有预料。  
“唔？”张若昀挑眉看他一眼，问：“多少？”  
吴磊这才抬头看着他，笑嘻嘻伸出一只手。  
“五？”  
“五十？”  
“五百？”  
“五千？”  
眼看着他还要继续报数，吴磊赶忙摇头：“打住打住，五本相册。”  
张若昀就这么生生被他噎住了，隔了好半天，才被游戏中再一次的死亡提示音给唤回神来：“……一本。”  
开口说完他就后悔了，为什么是讨价还价而不是直接拒绝？果然打游戏影响智商了……


	25. 二十四、书房

世上没有后悔药，张演员深刻体会到了这句话的真实性。  
“来来来，我带你。”  
一边这么说着的吴小朋友一边拿着他手机快速点了组队，那动作迅速的程度显然已经等这个时机很久了。  
“不……我觉得我还是可以打过去的。”  
张若昀做最后挣扎，但排名和刷副本的金手指在向他招手，简直是无法抵抗的诱惑。  
“开始了哦。”  
知道什么叫做得寸进尺并且运用的炉火纯青的小朋友将手机往他手里一塞，然后开着个跟随就立刻带着人冲副本去了。  
进度是什么？就是明明跟之前一样没什么技术含量但愣是能看着经验条和剧情条一起往上走还不忘记带上排名。一小时远超他自己奋斗二小时的成绩，虽然很打击自信，但一边用着代沟来安慰自己的张演员一边看着分值免不得有些高兴。  
“成了！”  
刷完二个副本，已经用完今天的机会的吴小朋友终于放过了进度条但完全没有忘记要问身边的人讨债。  
“给我。”  
“什么？”  
张若昀努力装傻，精湛的演技表现出一脸茫然看着对方，很有几分死撑到底的意思。  
“做大人要守信。”  
这话有点耳熟，好像自己说过。不过很显然不会想要承认这点的张若昀往后缩在沙发里，试图用刷微博等动作来拖延。  
“什么呀我不知道。”  
“相册呢？”  
被大人的厚脸皮给惊到吴小朋友越过两个懒人沙发之间的阻隔整个扑了过去，跌在张若昀身上，呲着牙道：“要不我把刚才那个签名相册放出去摆显一下？”  
“………………”  
张若昀一手扶着他的腰生怕他跌下去，一边面色复杂得看着小人得志般笑着的少年，很想给他一个毛栗子。  
居然用上了威胁手段。  
“就一本啊。”  
“诶，说好一关一本的。”  
“那就给你看两本。”  
“…………等等，刚才说一本是送给我的意思吗？”  
话语落下，两人都愣了一下，面面相觑之下，看得出都有些后悔。  
“不送。”  
“送我！”  
几乎是同时喊出来的一句话，然后便是再一次无聊的拉锯战。  
“说的话不能后悔。”  
吴小朋友非常执着。  
“没说送你。”  
张大演员也异常坚定。  
“做人要诚信。”  
“说好一本没说送。”  
两人守着最后底线的结果就是谁也不能说服谁。  
“那……先给我看看……”  
吴磊觉得继续纠缠下去估摸着连看都要危险，还不如趁对方没完全反应过来之前先抢占机会。  
张若昀还准备和他讨价还价一番，没想到吴磊答应的那么快，顿时就有些犹豫，狐疑着看向他，似乎在考虑这里头还有没有什么疏忽。  
“要不以后也没得带了。”  
吴磊弟弟划下了道道，戳在了某个游戏菜鸟的痛点上。  
“诺诺诺……”  
张若昀想了想觉得也没办法继续推辞了，带着人往书房另一边晃过去，绕过了靠窗的桌子才在最边上的那个书橱前头停了下来。  
吴磊透过玻璃门看了眼，大量的文学作品按照作者和作品分类排列的非常整齐，大部头精装本让人一看就觉得很有压迫感，怎么也想不到相册会摆放在这种位置。  
张若昀倒是没他想的那么多，盘腿坐在书橱跟前，拖出最底下的一个抽屉，翻过几个扁平的盒子，从底下抱出一个16开见方的大盒子，摆在地上。


	26. 二五、记忆

盒子不算厚，吴磊看了眼，发现里头也就两三本，他正要伸手，却被张若昀拍了一下。  
“等一下。”  
对面的青年显然没什么兴致，只是看到东西就有点勾起了思绪的感觉，眸色略沉，伸手在里头翻了翻，从中间摸出一本递了过去。  
“就一本啊？”  
“不要就还回来。”  
“要要要！”  
还回去什么的完全不可能，三石弟弟眼珠子一转顺着他的话问道：“送给我了？”  
“不送。”  
吃了几个小亏终于整个思路都清楚起来的张演员半点空子都不准备留给对方，反倒是翻了翻眼皮，用一副半吊子的模样问道：“看完快点还给我。”  
“这么小气……”  
意识到自己终于没法利用年龄优势来占便宜之后，吴小朋友倒也没什么沮丧的感觉，只是扁了扁嘴，盘腿往地上一坐，A4大小的相册集往腿上一搁，翻开硬版封面就开始看了起来。  
“咦？”  
和天空城那本差不多风格，就是装订的式样还有些莫名其妙，不像正儿八经的纪念册，倒是更接近一半人的家庭相册的风格。吴磊探头往盒子里瞄了眼，发现那里头剩下的几本和这个风格不太一样，便生出些好奇心来。  
“嗯？”  
注意到面前的人的神色不对，张若昀抬头看了他一眼，问道：“怎么？”  
“这本的风格……不太一样嘛……”  
他翻了翻内页，厚厚的硬纸板，一张张排布的照片，看起来很是用心，不过制作痕迹很明显，不像是成品，反倒接近于手工制作。  
“嗯……”  
张若昀眯了眯眼睛，不置可否的应了一声，也不知道想到了什么。  
吴磊等了半天没下文，又看他这个样子，偏着头想了想，又看了眼那些照片旁的字体，忽然心有灵犀般想到了一个可能。  
“这个……”三石弟弟小心翼翼歪着脖子扭着脑袋看向他，问道：“你自己做的？”  
张若昀往后仰了仰，下巴对着小朋友的方向，不大的眼睛还半眯着看人，藏着一点点讶色。  
“果然。”  
虽然他没说，但表情说明了一切，猜对了方向的三石弟弟往后一靠，倚在书架上，笑嘻嘻得看向对方。  
“这是第一本吗？”  
“正式角色后的第一本。”  
张若昀回了一句，算是承认了他的猜测。  
“怎么看出来的？”  
忍不住还是有几分好奇。  
“哦……”吴磊拉长了声音，见对方注意力都集中过来了，才忽然笑了起来，指了指照片下面的字体：“你的字还挺好分辨的。”  
嗯……难看的很有特色……  
张若昀翻了个白眼，表示完全不想接这个话题。不过对面的小朋友一点放过他的意思都没有，追问道：“这是什么时候啊？”  
“10年11年左右。”  
反正说都说了，也没什么好隐藏了。  
“后来怎么都不做了？”  
“嗯……别人包办了。”  
真正的原因是被人看到了，看到的那位就以家长的身份和审美来替代了这份纪念工作，也让纪念品就有些失了意味了。  
“正好。”  
敏锐的小朋友装作没注意到他情绪变化，反倒是认真夸赞了一番：“早知道我也该让我家帮我做这个纪念着，看看都觉得有意思。”  
“有意思？”  
张若昀挑眉反问了句，觉得他这个有意思的人可不多。  
“嗯，记忆终究会忘记一些的，有了纪念册感觉就不一样了，等年纪大了往前翻翻，就会觉得特别有价值。”  
吴小朋友说的一脸认真，换来对方没什么反应的冷漠脸，他还以为自己说错了什么，却听张若昀忽然“嗯”了一声，又不再说话了。


	27. 二六、唱歌

因为不知道说错了什么，以至于整个书房都安静了下去，吴小朋友一时间也不敢再问对方要盒子里的那些相册，反倒是将他手上这本翻来覆去看了几遍。  
其实纪念册本身挺有意思的，正如他所言，是凝固的记忆和过往历史的呈现，对于他现在来说，更是一个了解对方的好时机，只可惜凝固的过往就是消失的过去，即使有再多的相片也不如真人来的有趣。  
照片异常青涩，只有轮廓上看的出现在的模样，眉眼间甚至有几分没有长开，让吴磊觉得很有意思。张若昀的长相算不得一见惊人的，但看得久了会觉得越来越好看。只是年轻时候的形象大约还没有现在令人觉得印象深刻，带着几分淡漠的感觉，还没有收拾起来的锐利仿佛倒刺似得存在于眸子里，一不小心就会露出内心的世界。  
挺好，至少吴小朋友觉得很值得一看。他甚至盯着某张半侧脸的照片看了很久，就因为那个镜头下的张若昀，眼睛里有着不一样的光。  
“哥，这是什么拍什么时候的镜头？”  
忍不住还是凑过去问了一句，张若昀愣了愣，从翻阅着的其他纪念册中抬头瞄了眼，想了想道：“记不太清楚了，应该是快杀青的时候。”  
“哦。”  
吴磊若有所思点点头，至于对方是不是说的真话，这就不得而知了。  
毕竟张演员记忆力一直都不错，要说自己亲手做的纪念册内容记不清了，就很奇特了。  
吴磊认真分辨了一会儿那照片下面的字体，默默将命名的两个字记下，准备回头去看看剧情细节。  
纪念册慢悠悠的翻看到最后，是一段歌词。吴磊想了想，似乎没什么印象。  
“哥……”  
吴磊还没来得及问，忽而就听到有很低的歌声，要不是周围特别安静，他几乎都要忽略过去。  
那声音断断续续的，感觉远了些，吴小朋友屏气凝神听了会儿，才慢慢转过头去，确实是身后的人在哼歌。  
知道他唱歌好听，不过听过的几次都没觉得，不是因为气氛不对就是因为歌曲本身比较搞笑。而现在张若昀却陷入了一种浑然不觉周围的情况下，自顾自得哼着歌，虽说声音高高低低起起伏伏，甚至于并不连贯，但意外的好听。  
吴磊小心翼翼得挪了半个身体，靠着书柜，遮掩了自己已经注意到的身边变化的神色，故意不去看对方，竖着耳朵仔细听他唱歌。  
歌词有些模糊不清，也不知道是哪一首，划时代的几倍体代沟再一次体现了无法逾越的力量，让吴小朋友有点力不从心的感觉。歌词只有几个字能听清，他摸着手机将含糊的歌词记下，又速度上网查，可惜还没等他寻出个答案来，身后的歌声就没了。  
“干什么呢你？”  
大概动静太大了，张若昀抬眼看了过来，见他摸着手机对着纪念册，目露疑惑得盯着他看。  
“哦……”吴磊眼珠子一转，道：“我想查查看这个。”  
纪念册正好翻在歌词页，张若昀挑挑眉，道了句：“没什么好听的。”  
谦虚也不是这么来的。  
小朋友在心里狠狠腹诽了一番，还是将歌词记下了。  
大不了就回头等他不注意的时候再听呗，反正已经收藏了。  
“真的不能给我吗？”  
为了岔开话题，吴小朋友再一次旧话重提，换来张演员板着一张脸摇着头。  
见他故作严肃的模样，吴小朋友也只好配合着表现出失落的表情，默默将纪念册还了回去。  
反正以后总有机会的，不怕。


	28. 二十七、催促

有些可惜，机会没来，变化先来了。  
因为走得时候乃是突发奇想，所以还没等吴小朋友逍遥够一个礼拜，夺命连环拷就开始了。  
一开始电话进来的时候他还没有避开张若昀，只是支支吾吾的应付过去，倒也没什么惹人注意的。后来一小时二三个电话，挂都挂不掉，自然，不用问张若昀都能猜出来几分。  
“你逃出来的？”  
又一次挂了盘了之后，张演员终于放弃和手游奋斗的念头，神色颇为惊异得看着身边那个好不容易挂了第十四个电话的小朋友，感慨了一句：“可以啊！”  
那语调一波三折，与其说是感慨不如说是一种羡慕或者说是赞美，倒是让本来还想找点理由来解释的吴磊没了声音，只是眸色复杂得看着面前的人。  
张若昀半侧着身体靠在沙发里打游戏，就算现在停了也在继续刷微博，倒是没注意到他的神情，只是用一种好奇的声音问道：“年轻人技术很高啊，怎么跑出来的？介绍介绍？”  
说这话的时候他倒是完全没意识到自己也有过叛逆期，那时候可称不上什么乖宝宝，除了学习成绩稳妥坐定好学生的位置，其他都是“待商榷”。  
“这有什么……”  
一直很爽快的三石弟弟忽然就有些难以启齿了，毕竟理由说出去感觉有点蠢，而且是真的蠢的那种蠢，不是卖萌的那种蠢。要是换个敏锐点的人说不定还能猜出来些什么，但是面对张演员，他就毫无自信了。  
想来想去，以他的风格，就算有想法也不会去仔细考虑，毕竟不管他的事。  
从这个角度来看，自己有点可怜。  
默默给自己点了个蜡的吴小朋友将又一次打进来的电话提前掐断，看了看依旧沉湎在网络世界的里的张演员，解释道：“我就说我想出去玩个一天，回头自己回来不用担心。”  
“一天？”  
立刻抓住重点的张青年终于从手机屏幕前抬起头来，睁着不算大的眼睛看着面前那少年，神色里说不清是什么意思。  
吴磊很想解释一下不是他想的那样的，只是找不到合适的说辞，似乎怎么讲都有点欲盖弥彰的意思。只不过出乎意料的还没等他找好借口，就看对面那人笑得完全没形象起来，整个倒在沙发里，就跟他养的那只很喜欢在窝里蹦跶的哈士奇一样，和对外形象全然不符。  
“好办法好办法。”  
张若昀笑得缓过气来才继续道：“明修栈道啊。”  
不，其实不算这个意思……不过好像也没有纠正的意义。  
“那现在怎么说？”  
其实对别人为什么要溜出来没太大兴趣，张若昀笑过了就算揭过了这事情，反倒一本正经问他：“家里电话？”  
吴磊的经纪人是他亲妈，能这么打电话的，估摸着也没别人了。  
“嗯。”  
吴小朋友终于熬不住手机震动音，又接了一个，这一次没等他说什么，张若昀隔着一米开外的距离都能听到电话里已经趋于暴躁的语调。说话速度极快，声音又高，和印象中差距很大了。  
大概他的表情出卖了他的想法，吴磊这次没说多久又匆匆挂了电话，然后给了他一个歉意的眼神。  
“怎么说？”  
“让我回去。”  
“什么时候，我送你去机场？”  
对方一点没留人的意思，意识到这点的吴磊稍微有点失落，不过很快将这么点情绪隐藏起来，毕竟张若昀现在的反应才是正常的，自己这么不告而来，本身就有些失礼。  
“说是明天。”吴磊举了举手机屏幕，上面有一条航班预定信息，“已经帮我买好了……”  
“行，回头我送你。”  
张若昀倒是没什么特别反应，反而认真记了下那时间，点头便应下了这事情。


	29. 二十八、送行

少年人来的时候轻松一个包，走得时候倒是老实不客气带走了张演员的一个出门行李箱，虽说不大，但也装得满满当当的。  
张若昀一边帮着他整理东西一边纳闷，忍不住问他：“怎么突然这么多东西？”  
明明他身边那个背包也没见缩小体积，为什么还能多出一个箱子的东西来？  
“哥……”吴磊回了他一个相当无奈的表情，“都是你买的啊……”  
衣服啊，洗漱用品啊之类的姑且不说，还有一大堆的零食和游戏盘之类的东西，以及各种看上了就送的纪念品，要说多确实不算多，但每个都不丢的话，那就真不少了。  
“不用的就丢了呗。”  
张若昀想了想觉得还真是那么回事，不过其中大部分都是应急用的，算不得什么好东西，他倒是觉得减少行李体积比较重要。  
“都新的，没必要浪费吧。”  
嘴上说着不要浪费，但把用过和没用过的统统都打包走的行为，显然没有这么简单。对吴小朋友来说再寻常的东西都是对方送的，自然要保留一下。  
“背包不塞进去？”  
脑回路和自家哈士奇会有一定程度重叠的张演员倒是完全没意识到这里面的区别对待问题，而是指了指那个背包，问：“不塞进去？”  
“塞不下了。”吴磊摇摇头，指了指也差不多满员的小行李箱。  
张若昀有点意外，伸手拿过那背包掂了掂，果然是塞得挺重的。他看了看行李箱里面几样对方过来时候带的东西，好奇问道：“你背包里的东西不都塞箱子了吗？里头是什么，这么重？”  
提着还挺压手，看起来也厚厚重重的，有不少东西的感觉。  
吴磊嘿嘿笑了一声，见对方当真是完全没反应过来，便一伸手从张若昀手上将背包拿过来，拉开最里头一层的拉链，露出一个精装本的边角来。张演员一见脸色就变了，面上五颜六色了一会儿，才忍着没伸手把那纪念册给夺回来。  
“塞好塞好，要是被别人看到了我绝对饶不了你。”  
虽然没想过要怎么饶不了对方，但是这种黑历史真的是不想给旁人看了。  
张演员觉得有点心塞。  
“不给不给，我自己藏着。”  
三石弟弟立刻表态，心道藏着自己看都来不及呢谁高兴给别人看啊。  
因为纪念册的关系，张若昀一下有点兴致缺缺，伸手挥了挥，道：“好了吗？我去发车。”  
“好了好了。”吴磊一边锁箱子，一边将背包往身上背着。厚重的羽绒服搭在手上，背包斜挎在肩上，站起来跟张若昀几乎差不多高，笑嘻嘻的看着对方，似乎没受到什么心情上的影响。  
他的飞机时间预定的不算早，严格上来说已经接近中午了。不过因为下雪的关系，怕路上堵车，所以干脆早些过去。  
张若昀依旧选了辆不起眼的商务车，吴磊出来的时候车里的暖气已经将温度打上去了，发动机突突的声音在空旷的环境里忽然就有些孤寂。  
吴磊看着张若昀下车锁上门，又将两条狗放在后座上，然后才示意他跟自己一起上车。  
车窗玻璃隔开了外界的冷空气，张若昀哆嗦了一会儿才想起来问：“对了，你这赶回去是有通告了？”  
“不是啊……”吴磊看着窗外有些神游，下意识回答：“有个生日见面会。”  
说完这句他忽然转头，目光炯炯看向张若昀：“还有三天哦，哥你有空来吗？”  
“……”虽然觉得有点意外，张若昀还是只能摇摇头道：“可能会有点别事情，以后吧，先祝你生日快乐，这回是成年了啊。”  
“嗯，谢了。”  
答案也算在意料之中了，吴小朋友心道，算不得失望。


	30. 二十九、离开

大约是隆冬的关系，路上开车的人不算多，就怕被冻得抛锚在路上。吴小朋友坐在暖和的车里边，看着窗户上一层层的水珠儿往下掉，总觉得有些新鲜。南方的冬天冷起来不容易，真正降温之后也不过就是零下几度而已，车里头开个暖空调，隔一会儿就感受不到外头的寒风凛凛了。哪像这里，就算空调开得再大，贴近玻璃依旧是冷的，手摸上去照样是冻的。  
“干嘛呢？”  
张若昀开车的时候还分出个心神看了他一眼，见他一本正经满脸兴致盎然的在玻璃车窗上涂涂画画，又觉得这真是个小孩，完全没长大的那种。就不知道那平时候表现出来的锐利是真的还是镜头需要。心中暗道大概是装的好，后来又想想，在娱乐圈长大的小孩又有几个是真的没心肺的？时间长了，不长大也要长大。这么一思忖，又觉得少年现在表现出来符合他年纪的动作还真有几分难得，那语调就显得很是温和了。  
“好玩嘛。”  
三石弟弟被他一问，面上略显尴尬，悻悻的放下手，看了眼被自己糊的有些乱七八糟的窗玻璃。因为凝水不断滴落的关系，原本已经看不出什么模样的画面现在更是狼狈。张若昀瞄了眼，终于忍不住笑出声了。  
他一笑，后座的哈士奇就跟着一声吼。都说物随主人型，吴磊夹在他们中间，也是在绷不住，自己笑开了。  
因为积雪又霜冻的关系，车在路上开得不快，好在他们出来早，倒也不用担心错过航班。  
“不急啊，准点给你送进去。”  
吴磊听他这说的，既想纠正他的用词又想说赶不上也没关系。  
其实帝都和魔都的航班多得惊人，要不是亲妈航班买的早，他自己选的话大概会拖到个晚上才出门。  
“这可不行，晚上航班不安全。”  
张若昀听他这么嘀咕着，开口便是他那个拖长音的调调纠正道：“而且累得慌，不如早点回去休息。”  
要知道他们这种人，休息天是最金贵的，有一天就是一天，浪费一分钟都觉得对不起自己。  
只可惜他这么解释了，旁边的小朋友就更生气了。毕竟好不容易才溜出来给自己放假的，活生生就这么浪费了大半天了，岂不是太可惜了？  
不过他这头可惜着也没用，开车的人完全感受不到这种复杂的情绪。  
大概因为冬天路上车少的关系，以至于也没怎么堵车，顺顺利利就让他开到了机场。解决了门口安检又去打了登机牌，吴小朋友摸出手机一看，还有一个多小时。  
“你不去托运？”  
张若昀给他的行李箱不大，不过拿在手上也有些麻烦，他出门都习惯托运行李，见吴磊拽着个箱子，便忍不住开口提醒。  
“啊？”  
吴小朋友想了想觉得也是，只不过这些事情平时都有人帮他解决了，现在轮到自己一时间没想起来。  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
看出了少年的窘境，张若昀反正也没事，顺手帮他把行李托运了，这才将人送到了安检口。  
“到了给个信息啊。”  
两人都带着口罩墨镜还有帽子，虽说有点惹人注意，但因为周围都没什么经纪人或助理，旁人看了看也没发现什么端倪。只余下吴磊默默叹了口气，又和张若昀挥了挥手，往安检口里头走了进去。


	31. 三十、延误

因为时间早的关系，吴磊倒是没排多久的队就过了安检，身后一排人加上几层玻璃阻隔，就算回头也看不到任何人影。吴磊手插在口袋里犹豫了半天，最后还是摸出个手机发了条微信过去：我过安检了。  
“挺速度啊。”  
回消息的速度也挺快的。  
吴小朋友嘴角翘了翘，眯着眼睛往前走，身上还背着那个塞着一本不能见光的纪念册的大背包。  
其实帝都的机场他也很熟，本身也不用别人送，只不过本想着借着堵车还能拖一拖，没想到现在来早了更无趣了。慢悠悠从安检通道往前走了一阵子，对了对登机牌上的数字，算是找到了他那个航班的贵宾室。  
门口的航空地勤姐姐看了眼他的护照和登机牌，瞬间两眼就开始发光，好在还算记得自己的身份倒是没叫破。吴磊扯了扯帽檐将面孔遮掉大半，这才安安静静跟在对方后面去了贵宾室里头。因为航班时间还早的关系，休息室里面人不多，吴磊找个了靠近角落的沙发，谢了谢对方，便抱着自己的背包坐了下来。  
因为有帽子遮着脑门，又有背包挡在前面，加上口罩盖住了大半张脸，整个人往沙发里一缩，倒也没什么人发现异常。  
那地勤小姐隔了会儿又过来殷勤的问他要不要什么喝的或者吃的，少年人不好意思拂了对方的好意，便顺便要了杯果汁。  
饮料也是没多久就送了过来，吴磊正在无所事事的刷着网上的消息，随意应了声谢谢。结果一抬头，看见又是刚才那位姐姐站着，心中微微叹了口气，便明白过来。  
“能合影吗？”  
年纪也算不上大的地勤小姐小心翼翼的问着，眼睛里写满了期待。  
吴磊摇了摇手，说了声不好意思，想了想又道：“我可以帮你签个名。”  
毕竟留影像资料不太保险，签个字的话问题倒是不大。  
对方显然也明白过来，非常高兴的跑了出去，隔了一会儿又跑了回来，递过来一本空白的本子和水笔。  
吴磊看了眼不远处挤在一起窃窃私语的工作人员们，心里大概有了个了解，顺手签完一个，又翻过去在空白页上多前了几页。守着的那个地勤小姐兴奋的脸上发红，又压低了声音不断说谢谢，听得出来是非常激动。  
吴磊将本子递了过去，又压低了声音做了个“嘘”的手势，多吩咐了一句：“不要说哦。”  
对方连连点头，又说了好多声谢谢，这才抱着本子匆匆往外走去。  
然后隔着远远的又能听见一阵悉悉索索的声音，就如同以往很多次的翻版，一模一样。  
他把玩着手机，给面前的饮料拍了个照，顺手给聊天记录上的第一个人发了过去。  
这次隔了久了点才等到回复，对方发了个表情包过来“伙食不错”。  
“罚抄换来的。”  
吴小朋友发了个委屈的表情，以示礼尚往来。  
“？”  
“签了一堆名。”  
“好啊。”  
“好啥？”  
“罚抄好。”  
张若昀显然还记得自己被迫签名的那个时候，连续发了一串“哈哈哈哈”过来，表示了自己愉悦的心情。  
本来还想跟他假意撒撒娇的吴小朋友，顿时就没了这个心情。  
完全无从下手。  
他看着对话框里仿佛弹幕一样的拟声词，心中生出有点累的感慨来。  
“你差不多该登机了吧？回头再聊。”  
大概也觉得自己的形象有点崩，张若昀快速恢复正常语气问了一句。  
吴磊扫了眼手机上的时间，还真是马上就是登机时间了。  
虽然休息室里还挺安静的，不过既然要走了当然还是走得顺利点才好。他整了整背包，正想等广播开始就去值机口。恰好就在这个时候，广播的声音响起：“各位旅客，因为天气原因，您乘坐的……”  
原本已经蓄势待发的身体顿时泄了气，吴磊往那沙发里一靠，一边怀念着张若昀家里的懒人沙发，一边发了条略带抱怨的微信过去：“航班延误了……”  
这次不用表情包，就能从字里行间体现出他的郁闷了。


	32. 三十一、回家

对话框那头隔了好一会儿传来一大串的“呵呵呵呵呵”，这次不仅有拟声词还有大量表情包。  
吴小朋友看着再次被刷屏的手机屏幕，盯着那些不断滚动上去的文字看了会儿，总觉得耳畔就是那人独特性的笑声“盒盒盒盒”……  
有点魔音洗脑的感觉。  
大概见他半天没反应，张若昀终于回了一条过来，吴磊看了眼，居然是语音。  
想了想还是从背包里将耳机摸了出来，然后点开来听，张若昀的声音在素质优良的大耳机加成下有点低沉的感性，听起来很是迷人，就是内容煞风景。  
“诶呦，你这运气哦，延误到什么时候呢？”  
“不知道。”  
吴小朋友一边在对话框里打下回答，又问：“哥，你在开车？”  
依旧是一条语音回答。  
“嗯，所以用语音啊。”  
后头还有一声狗叫，显然已经在回程路上了。  
“路上小心。”  
没话找话也要继续话题的吴小朋友决定将航班延误的事情揭过去。  
只是这条过去好一会儿才看到一条语音回复：“我开的慢没事啦。”  
那是，您还真是老司机开车。  
三石弟弟在心里吐槽了一句，回想了一下对方开车技术，只有一个字可以形容：稳。  
“帝都航班一直延误吗？”  
“你给我找个航班不延误的大城市机场来？”  
这次回答倒是挺快的，吴磊将这条重复听了几遍，隔了会儿才回了句：“好像没有。”  
毕竟魔都的延误情况也挺严重的，这还是没有大雪的地方呢。  
这条发过去之后，吴磊就时不时看一眼手机，可惜隔了很久都没见到对方回答，还在想要不要再重新找个话题，就看那人终于又发了条对话过来，比刚才都长一点。  
“我查了一下，你这个航班大概还要过大半个小时才到，等正式起飞都要傍晚了，你要问一下航空公司有没有现在起飞可以调换的航班？”  
吴磊听完了一遍又听了一遍，心里有点吃惊，刷完了两遍才想起来问他：“你打电话问的？”  
“APP”  
这次倒不是语音，三个硕大的字母落在屏幕上，有点好笑，让人忽然就想起聊天时候说的那个“代沟问题”。  
吴磊快速回了句：“我去问一下。”  
然后扒拉下耳机，站起来往服务台那头走去。因为他帽子口罩带着，旁边的人虽说有看他几眼，倒也没立刻把人认出来的。反倒是几个地勤小姐面上忽而就有些激动起来。  
摆出对外标准表情的少年笑嘻嘻得打听了一番情况之后，带着几分失望又转回刚才落座的地方去了。  
“问过了，没有。”  
一句话就听起来很失落了。  
他盯着屏幕看了很久，总算又等到一个回答，很短。  
“打个电话给何老师，让他泡面吧。”  
“？？？？”  
吴小朋友这次是真没理解。  
“业界传说，赶紧打。”  
张若昀倒是没解释他怎么知道的，反正这人说这话的时候，整个人的声音都是抖得，显然是笑得喘不过气来。  
三石弟弟将信将疑，又不敢真给人打电话，只好用一种非常客气的语气给何老师发了个微信过去，回头自己又看了眼，总觉得那内容异常弱智。尤其当微信那头很久很久没有反应，甚至连一句吐槽性的回复都没有的时候，他已经开始后悔了。  
戳开张若昀那边的对话框来了句：“哥，你别是坑我吧？”  
还没等来对方回答，就看最上方来了条微信回答，点开一看，果然是何老师的，只有一行字：  
“泡了，马上就好。”  
吴磊愣了愣，正想发个道歉的回复说自己是开玩笑的，就忽然听到广播通知：  
“请乘坐XX航班的旅客准备登机……”  
！！！  
还有这种操作？！  
吴磊迅速删除了对话框里打完的话，回了一句：“准备起飞了，谢谢何老师！”  
然后又光速给张若昀回了一条：“有效，回家咯！”  
至于这玄学到底是怎么回事，吴小朋友表示搞不懂就算了。


	33. 三十二、联络

帝都到魔都的飞机不过就二个多小时，加上耽误的时间和取行李的那些等候功夫，等少年回家的时候，也不过华灯初上。手机上有几个没点开的信息，在开机后轰轰隆隆的闯了进来，吴小朋友看了眼就暂时关了屏幕，也没兴趣一个个回复过去。  
等上了来接他的车后，才闲得无聊手机一个个看过去。  
身边是家人嘀嘀咕咕的吩咐，他一边点头一边应着，模样倒是挺乖巧的，但是听进去多少就很难说了。  
少年的姐姐在一旁看了会儿就叹了口气，岔开话题问他：“怎么突然跑那么远去？”  
“帝都下新雪了。”  
吴磊咧开嘴笑着，手机屏幕横过来，正好是一张雪景图。厚厚的白雪掩盖了整个城市的色彩，所有的一切都裹着素白的色调，天空带着浅浅的铅灰色，日光从云层后透出来洒落在积雪上，闪烁出银色的光泽。  
“哟，拍的很好嘛。”  
身边人探头看了眼，伸手要拿过手机，却被吴磊挡了一下。  
少年笑嘻嘻得回了句“那当然”又将手机收了回去。  
“然后呢？”  
显然忽悠没成功。  
坐在前排的家长冷下声音顿时就让三石弟弟没了动静。  
“嗯？”  
听这追问的语调显然没那么好晃点。  
“什么然后啊，我就去看雪啊。”  
“你背了一个背包出去，拿了一个行李箱回来。”  
兼任经纪人的母亲大人一边说一边从后视镜里看着他：“你明明只带了不多的现金出去的，买了这么多东西？”  
“嗯……也不少啊……”  
“可你包里还有钱。”  
“……”  
“我看到了。”  
“……也没用多少……回程机票你买的嘛……”  
“你住哪里的？”  
话题转变太快吴磊一下没反应过来愣了愣，就听他家母亲大人冷笑一声：  
“住宿费你都没考虑？”  
……  
好吧，果然姜还是老的辣。  
小朋友低着头决定对此问题避而不谈，他打开手机翻看各条信息，最后想起来给张若昀发了个消息过去：  
“到帝都了。”  
对面隔了会儿才发过来一条：“有人接吗？”  
“有的。”  
又等了会儿也没等到回答，吴磊将对话页面一关，一抬头，又看到前头和旁边两个人盯着他看。  
“老实交代。”  
毕竟身为明星有很多事情由不得他们，身不由己的各种事情中最大的事情之一，便是不能暴露他们的恋情。  
“对方是谁？”  
“什么谁？”  
三石弟弟隔了会才反应过来，赶忙摇头：“没有的事。”  
“那你住哪里了？”  
“朋友家里。”  
“哪个朋友能让你突然过去住个两三天啊，我怎么不知道了？”  
显然他的答案没让家里人满意，不问出个子丑寅卯不会罢休。  
于是最后的最后，吴小朋友还是老实交代了。  
“……你和他很熟吗？”  
母亲大人显然有些不理解。  
好像就碰过几次面上过一个节目？  
还是自己记错了真的挺熟？  
“熟啊。”  
吴磊拼命点头，然后偷偷摸摸赶忙发消息给张演员。  
“不能穿帮啊。”  
最后这句话特别重要。  
看到对方回了个“OK”的手势，少年才稍微放下心来。  
“下次去好好谢谢人家，真是添麻烦了。”  
好在妈妈也没继续追问的意思，大概觉得这事情不至于撒谎，又吩咐了几句，便算是揭过去了。


	34. 三十三、关系

然后？  
然后就没有然后了。  
吴小朋友回家当天给人发了个微信，报了个平安，对方回了一条看起来有点套路的客套话，然后就真的没有然后了。  
不知道是找不到话题的关系还是因为实在想不起自己这个人的关系，吴磊发现自己发过去的信息倒是都会有回复，但是对方却从来没给自己主动发过消息。  
“朋友从来不给自己发消息怎么办？”  
网页搜索里只要打出前半句就会出现后半句的选项，点进去一看回答非常统一：这叫朋友？？  
吴磊默默关了页面，盘腿坐在床上，脑海里那句话翻来覆去，自带回声，感觉非常有洗脑效果。  
大概是不算吧。  
虽说自己一开始动机就有点不纯，但是怎么说呢，当发现连最简单的门槛都跨不过去的时候，少年终于体会到了什么叫做无可奈何。  
“怎么追男朋友？”  
这种搜索的答案也是一大堆，随机点进去一个挺有名的论坛，吴小朋友看了眼问这个问题的楼主，看风格是个软妹子，也不知道有没有参考价值。只不过鬼使神差的，基于一种聊胜于无的心态，他还是看下去了。  
结果第二楼就让他有些心塞。  
“看LZ和对方的关系咯，如果是朋友就比较简单了，如果不是，就要因人而异了。”  
看看，上来就先说关系，谁不知道如果是朋友就比较简单了啊。  
想到这里，吴小朋友忍不住吐槽自己：就算是朋友好像也不容易啊，何况现在还不是。  
抹了把脸，将这种乱七八糟的心情往外赶了赶。又想到自己喜欢人似乎也是个深度网瘾青年，于是乎本着看八卦的心情，又继续往下看：  
“同意LS，一般来说男女如果是朋友的话基本就是可以确定关系的那种了，没有单纯的友谊。”  
这么简单？  
刚成年的小朋友偏头想了想，好像是这么回事，圈里自然不用说，圈外似乎也差不多。只是他很想问一句：  
如果不是男女呢？  
算了这种问题上去，基本自己的ID连同IP大概都会被人扒出来了。  
还是看八卦算了。  
“不是朋友要怎么办？”  
提问的LZ回来了，楼下网友纷纷出谋划策。  
“这就要看人了。”  
“先从做朋友开始。”  
“要了解对方的喜好。”  
“LS都不错，但是主要看你是不是对方喜欢的那款。”  
…………  
真是字字戳心，吴磊发现，对方喜欢的款好像跟自己完全没关系。  
唯一能凑一点关系的，大概是自己脸长得还不错？  
这应该能算通用的敲门砖吧？  
“LZ出个照片呗？如果长得不好看，再努力都难啊。”  
刚想到的话一不留神就看到了原版……  
吴磊顿时来了精神，正儿八经的往下看。  
“同意LS，这是一个看脸的世界。”  
看来有门。  
可惜这位LZ直接忽略了这点，反倒是追问着要怎么做朋友。  
“LZ也不说和对方是什么关系？同事？同学？路人甲？如果有一点实际的人际关系还好，如果是擦身而过或者只是比陌生人多见几次面的，就拉到吧。”  
楼下一堆赞同的和反对的还有说风凉话的，差点把LZ的回复给淹没了。  
“算是同事吧。”  
算是……  
吴磊斟酌了一下这个词，觉得很合适。  
“那就简单了，你就把对方当自己的狩猎目标，然后制定一个步步接近的计划呗。”  
“LS不要瞎出主意，同事之类的多刷刷好感度比较合适。”  
……  
“在看什么？”  
房门突然被打开了，吴磊一抬头，跟前就站着亲妈。


	35. 三十四、企划

“看什么这么认真呢？”  
亲妈抱臂看着他，似乎对答案很执着。  
“刷论坛看看消息。”  
三石弟弟一脸乖巧直接举着手机给对方看，页面上恰好是一个粉丝论坛，当然是他自己。  
“还算记得刷论坛啊……”  
亲妈瞬间摆出经纪人的架势，很有一种恨铁不成钢的意味在里面。  
吴小朋友默默反省了一下，觉得自己除了忽而离家出走二天之外，并没有做什么出格的事情。  
“你还记得该做的事情吗？”  
眼看着自家儿子毫无自觉地模样，亲妈忍不住默默叹气，问道：“最重要的事情。”  
“什么？”  
还沉浸在之前看到的那条“狩猎目标”里不能自拔的吴小朋友下意识回了一句：“狩猎计划吗？”  
“首列什么东西？火车吗？”  
亲妈果然没get到自己儿子的脑回路，一抬手，一卷纸往他脑门上不轻不重地敲了一下，半真半假地怒道：“出门玩一趟就把脑子丢啦？”  
“没有啦。”  
看到纸卷突然就想起来所谓的“最重要的事情”是怎么回事的三石弟弟立刻摆出杀伤力最强的笑容：  
“开玩笑的啦，那个生日企划啦。”  
“总算好还记得。”  
经纪人亲妈将手上的资料丢了过去，问他：“之前给你的电子版看过了吗？”  
“大致看了一下，”吴磊点点头：“应该没什么问题。”  
何止是没问题，其实都已经核对了无数次，再过几天就要正式举办了，现在这个档口怎么可能出问题？  
“我和你姐对了下，觉得稍微少了点特色。”  
一般明星的生日见面会无非就是那些内容，只不过他现在办的是18岁，算是成年礼的意思，多少最好有些特色。  
“你觉得要不要加点东西？”  
吴磊忽然想到了被自己塞在背包里带回来然后立刻藏在房间里再也没给别人看过的东西，三个字脱口而出：  
“纪念品？”  
其实这也不算什么新意了，之前计划书里面也有纪念品，不过和“特别”两个字关系不太大。  
“有也有了，”吴家妈妈托着下巴想了想，“不过再增加一点也好，就是需要有特色。”  
毕竟在亲妈看来，这么重要的事情还是隆重点好。  
“要不要增加一些互动项目？”  
其实一般卖点都是这种，比纪念品来的有噱头。  
“不用了吧？”  
不知为何还是想到之前那人随口聊天时候说的话“演员演戏才是第一，不要搞别的虚的”。  
想想也是，与其卖噱头不如拿成绩来拼？  
不过从实际上来说，亲妈的想法才是对的。  
三石弟弟用协商的口气问道：“要不做一点有我特色的纪念品分发一下？”  
个人特色，又有纪念意义。  
其实纪念册就挺好的，不过没什么特色倒是真的，而且送粉丝和送家人的感觉不同，多了似乎就没有那份价值了。  
不过好在他的主意倒是激发了亲妈的灵感。  
经纪人一击掌倒是有了主意。  
“说的有点道理，个人特色才是重点，卖点是你就对了。”  
什么什么？  
卖点什么和之前说的纪念品好像毫无关系啊？  
为什么忽然就有主意了？  
拿我做卖点的个人特色纪念品是什么？  
吴小朋友一时间没跟上亲妈的脑洞，就看着她重新拿回计划书，施施然出去了。  
临走不忘吩咐一句：“多点互动啊。”  
好吧，这也算是明星义务了。


	36. 三十五、礼物

最后准备好的礼物，到底还是出人意料了一下。  
莫说粉丝，就算是吴磊自己，看到的第一眼也觉得有点夸张。  
“合适吗？”  
“考虑到你这个年纪，还挺合适的。”  
亲姐在那边一边包装，一边跟他说：“年纪大一些就不合适了。”  
言下之意，仗着年纪小还能多做一些出格的事情也不要紧。不得不说，有时候年龄真的是最大的优势。  
“这个有多吗？”  
吴磊看了眼满房间的物品，算了算觉得好像还挺多。  
“我私下留了几个，你也要？”  
“给我一个呗，难得的纪念品。”  
就算知道那是根据自己声音做的，但看到声波固化之后的模样，还是觉得很微妙。  
仿佛就将一段记忆或者说是一段时间凝固在这里面了。  
可惜数量太多了。  
他捏着戒指看了半天，也思量了半天。  
“不要想太多，你虽然也有女友粉，但是也有很多亲妈粉，所以说年纪小还是很方便的。”  
亲姐和亲妈一样，都一针见血不给回头路的。

不过最后的结果和她们预料的一样，整个成年礼的气氛一直很好，而这个礼物大概被认为是最有创意的礼物之一了。  
吴小朋友结束见面会之后去翻了翻手机，无论是微博还是微信，各种艾特给他庆祝的都挤在未读消息里，密密麻麻的。他翻着页面往下拉的时候终于看到了张若昀发来的一条信息：  
“生日快乐，祝贺成年。”  
还有一个很有个人特色的表情。  
吴磊先给他回了一条谢谢，然后又问了句：“哥你有看直播吗？”  
隔了会儿没看到回答，他才一条条将别人的对话都回复了。  
回完了微信上头的一圈，又看了眼已经被挤到最下面的对话框，吴小朋友点了个置顶，又等了会儿，还是没见回答，这才去刷微博。  
这一刷就比刚才更久了。  
公开言论一个个都需要斟酌一下，就算表达感谢，也需要注意语气和身份。除了圈内人之外，自己微博上还需要一定程度上和粉丝互动，至于这个互动程度要怎么样，也是需要考虑和斟酌的。  
早些年因为年纪小还是由家里人帮忙一起看，而且那时候也没有这么红火，自然好应对一些，现在也算成长了，这方面当然就自己一个人扛下来了。这里面有让人愉快的也有让人看了就觉得灰暗的，更别提一般都不会想到去翻看的私信那边，若是当真一个个看下来，只怕好心情都要废了。  
等他刷完了微博，终于又有点空闲的时候，又去看了眼微信，依旧没有回答。  
这一下就是真的有些失望了。  
吴小朋友斟酌着要不要继续发一条信息过去，还没来得及下决心，却听到敲门的声音，打开一看，自家亲妈。  
先是谈了一下今天见面会的情况和后续的控制节奏，然后又好好夸了一番自己儿子，最后问他：  
“要不要先去洗一下？”  
微博和朋友圈的互动她也看到了，处理得很好，自然是放心不少，但之前见面会上又唱又跳的，一身臭汗，虽说工作要紧，而且又是在自己家里，但这么捂着也是难受。  
吴磊丢下依旧没反应的手机，点点头跑去洗澡了。


	37. 三十六、回音

等待不及的结果就是错过。  
等吴小朋友花了二十来分钟从浴室出来吹干了头发再一低头就发现手机上那个呼吸灯一闪一灭不知道亮了多久了，大概他出来的时候恰好没看到灯亮的时机，以至于完全不知道这回复是什么时候来的。  
毕竟在房间里折腾了这么些时间也没听到提示音响。  
吴磊一把抓过在一旁充电的手机，打开一看，果然是张若昀发来的。  
当然除此之外还有很多别人的信息和朋友圈的提醒，但是置顶消息这么醒目，当然是立刻点了进去。  
“刚才在打游戏，没看到。”  
“刷了下网，会玩啊小朋友。”  
连着两条，吴磊看了眼时间，又是十几分钟前了。  
默默感叹了一句真不巧，吴小朋友又开始琢磨这第二句话的意思了。  
第一句很好理解，解释了一下刚才没回答的原因。其实等了半天没等到结果，猜也知道大概是怎么样的可能性了。  
但是相对第二句，就很多意义了。  
大概因为自己追问的关系，张若昀特意去刷了一下微博找消息，这个就比较上心了。想到那人平常都是这种做事妥帖的性格，似乎也很好理解，但是那句评价是什么意思？  
吴磊对着手机屏幕想了半天，也想不出怎么回答。  
从字面意义上来说应该是褒义的吧  
但若说是夸奖的话，又好像有点嘲的意思……  
吴磊盯了半天那句话，回了一个莫名的表情回去。  
这次对方回答倒是很快：“夸你呢”。  
那就是猜对了。  
“礼物有吗？”  
反正年纪小，可以直接开口。  
“你不是给人派礼物了吗？”  
“怎么轮到我就反过来了啊”  
虽然是差不多意思，不过意义上是不一样的啊。  
吴磊摸了摸下巴，想了想发了一条过去：  
“你生日的时候我也给你备上？”  
“还有大半年呢早就忘了。”  
绝对不会的。  
吴磊打完这句，手指在发送上停顿了一会儿，才换了个一条过去：  
“那我提前给你寄过去。”  
“哟，这感情好啊。”  
屏幕对面的人完全没察觉到这里面的意思，非常坦然的回了一句。  
隔了会儿又发来一句：  
“你想要什么礼物？”  
“难道不该你自己选吗？”  
“太麻烦了，你还是想好吧。”  
“那就没惊喜了。”  
“大人了，要什么惊喜。”  
两人一来一去对了半天没营养的话，隔了会儿，吴磊想了想，又给他发了一条过去：  
“你的纪念册？”  
“…………”  
“换一个”  
这次两条倒是回得很快，甚至隔着遥远的距离都能感受到对面的怨念。  
干吗和纪念册过不去，心累。  
仿佛黑历史被人握在手里的感觉，更心累了。  
吴磊想一想就知道张若昀的眼神是个什么模样了，忍不住自己一个人在这头笑起来了。然后又故意装作斟酌了许久的样子，发了一条过去。  
“想不出来诶。”  
“那就算了吧。”  
嚯……  
果然大人打蛇随棍上的技巧比较高。  
“那不行，礼物不能赊账的。”  
“先来一盘游戏？”  
这两条几乎同时出现在对话框里，吴磊眯了眯眼睛，晓得对面对这个话题已经到了接纳边缘了。  
“行吧，那就下次我来给我做顿饭呗。”  
“没问题。”  
这次回答也很快，似乎语气也轻松了不少。  
吴小朋友看了眼微博，果然对方也没什么动静，完美符合张若昀默默窥视习惯。  
他关了对话页面，顺手打开游戏，发了个组队邀请过去，很快就连上了线，开了副本继续带人刷经验。


	38. 三十七、包裹

吴小朋友的生日见面会的风声也没多久就消停下来了，毕竟如今的热点都建立在网络流量上，大家仿佛都是金鱼记忆，很快就会将一件事情翻篇，甚至久一点，说不得还能在有心人的炒作下来个翻面。当然这种情况对于一个明星的见面会来说基本不可能出现，只不过和大部分网络热点一样，隔不了多久就渐渐没什么动静了，最多也不过是粉丝之间的互动罢了。  
张若昀大概就是这个时候收到了一个不大的包裹，寄过来还是保价的那种，一定要当场签收。不过送他们这片区的快递也都是面熟的人，基本看一眼是本人签收，对方签不签名基本另说，一般鬼画符都能应付过去。  
因此，这个没写清楚寄件人信息的包裹，就被张若昀抛诸脑后了。倒不是他心大，也不是不怕可能的私生粉送来奇怪的东西，而是因为那玩意儿很轻，体积也很小，考虑到保价物品一般都经过检查，所以他也没怀疑，直接将这个小包裹当别人送的礼物了。  
然后他就去拍戏了。  
作为演员，本职工作就是演戏，最基本的职业素养要求就是要做到敬业。从这点来说，张若昀是个很合格的演员。  
剧组里的生活，从集中拍摄到集体对戏，又或者是分开几个场景分头赶时间，基本都忙的脚不点地，有时候碰上修改剧本或者导演增加场景，那都是夜以继日的来完成的工作量。辛苦是辛苦，乐趣当然也就是演戏本身了。  
因为拍摄工作的关系，身为网瘾青年的张若昀好一阵子都没上网刷消息了。  
原因很简单，因为没信号。  
为了选一个符合剧本描述的：原始的、无污染的、山青水秀的、地灵人杰的、远离俗世的拍摄背景，剧组选了一个完美隔绝了一切现代化设施的山沟沟。  
美是很美了，就是不太好过日子。  
张若昀对着眼前“看起来很美”的山沟沟一万次的感慨着希望全剧组的NG次数少一点，导演暴躁的时间短一点，杀青的日子早一点，好让他回归网络的日子也早一点。  
身为现代人，离开网络就跟离开水的鱼一样，艰难困苦，只能张着嘴苟延残喘……  
不……是扒拉着一个山头迎着风搜索那微弱的信号来维持生机……  
所以当他收到吴磊那条消息的时候，其实完全没意识到对方在问什么。  
“哥，礼物收到了吗？”  
“啥？”  
他就发了一个字过去，信号又归零了。等下一波信号来的时候，收到的也不知道是什么时候回过来的一条回信：  
“我给你送了个礼物过去。”  
“提前的生日礼物啊？太客气了。”  
一句我开玩笑的打完了就是发不出去。  
看着一个虚箭头不断跳动，张若昀默默叹口气，回去拍戏了。  
这边的消息就这么断断续续的来去了几条，也不知道是那边吴磊没收到他的回答，还是因为不好意思追问的关系，关于礼物的这个话题，不知不觉就被搁浅了。  
等张若昀再想起这件事的时候已经是他暂时休息的时候了。因为他的剧情拍完了一大部分，后面要集中拍别人的，所以导演干脆给他放了个假。  
回到有信号的地方，一边往家里赶一边给各种人回信的时候，张若昀就翻到了大概一个多月前和吴磊的那段对话，总算想起来了，对方给他寄了个礼物。  
可惜他愣是没印象了。


	39. 三十八、意外

张若昀花了大概一个小时去回忆到底什么时候收到过吴磊的包裹，结果是完全想不起来。  
一方面大概是觉得隔了一个多月再去问上次话题没说完的内容有些过分，另一方面大概是觉得连朋友寄个东西过来自己都没注意到实在有点粗糙，张若昀最后也没去问吴磊到底寄了什么。而是在整理完行李之后，又花了半小时在储物间翻东西。  
最后也是目光茫然看着玄关的时候忽然福如心至，想起来大概在两个月前的时候好像收到过一个包裹。  
因为当时赶着接戏，既没有检查也没有拆。  
想了想，好像就是因为那包裹上面没有寄件人信息，所以自己才会没有立刻拆开的。本想着等空了的时候问一下朋友有没有寄过东西再考虑要不要拆的，结果最后忘记了。  
张若昀又花了十分钟，从记忆的角落里找出上次将这个盒子放在那里，然后花了一分钟扫了个条形码，发现果然发货地来自魔都。  
应该就是了。  
拆包裹花了5分钟，主要是包得太牢了。张青年抓着拆包器拆了三层，终于看到那个才半个手掌大小的盒子。  
然后他心里咯噔了一下。  
盒子很漂亮，包装华丽，一看就晓得里面还有别的东西。  
但这盒子，实在很有一种仪式感。  
就好比送男女朋友的那种特别的仪式感，让人一看就会猜想这里面可能的礼物。  
张青年不知为何叹了口气，盯着暗红色盒子看了半天，拆了上面的蝴蝶结，打开盖子一看，果然，里面一个首饰盒。  
深红色的丝绒盒子，四四方方，做工精致看得出来品质，不是那种随便凑合的批发盒子。  
也正因如此，他才不太想打开。  
张若昀忽然就在想，要是忘记这件事情多好。

人总会有一些好的或者不好的预感，根据墨菲定律，不好的预感一定会发生。  
所以当他看到这个盒子的时候，心里那种异乎寻常的悸动就让他生出一些不太好的猜测来。  
一边考虑着是到底当做不知道还是看完之后再思量对策，一边手就摸上了那盒子。  
丝绒的手感很温厚，厚绒软而绵密，是一种很诱人的手感，适合大部分金属制作的首饰，所以算的上是被最广泛使用的首饰盒外材料之一。  
他盯着那盒子看了很久，最后忽然就果断打开了。  
一枚银色的戒指静静伫立在盒子里，仿佛等着这一刻，等了很久。  
算是意外，也算是预料之内。  
看到外包装盒的时候他就想到了吴磊生日见面会上的小花样，又联想到见面会当天他和自己说的话，应该说这算不得什么意外了。  
只是出现的时候，到底还是觉得意外了。  
意外的大概是那孩子的心思吧。  
真是没想到。  
戒面也是声波的模式，但他没想去听里面的内容。  
张若昀记忆不错，当时在网上看到吴磊粉丝晒的那些照片里的声波形状和自己手上这个不同，所以应该是特意做的。  
所以，里面的内容还是不用听了。  
虽然说好奇心杀死猫，但是有时候，干脆掐断的话，会连好奇都没有。  
张若昀将戒指塞回盒子里，盖上盖子的时候一声“咔哒”的闷响，连带着他神经一跳，回过神来。  
他觉得有些奇怪，这种礼物应该是令人心烦气躁的，但偏偏他现在内心古井无波般的毫无情绪，就仿佛这件事情不存在。


	40. 三十九、沉默

礼物的事情就突然这么消停下来了。  
张若昀没提回来的事情，吴磊后来也没怎么追问过这事情。更甚至因为下意识有些躲避的情绪，张若昀有一阵子没有和对方联系过了。游戏照样玩，朋友圈的动态照样可以看到，不过介于他本身就是看得多发得少，所以即便如此，也基本没有人意识到有什么不一样。  
直到某一天他随手晒了一张吃食，就那么随手拍的，背景恰好是电脑一角，露出个一小块游戏地图。  
朋友圈里照例有人点赞有点吐槽有人夸奖有人戳穿的，玩的不亦乐乎的时候，忽然就有人发了一条消息过来：  
“哥，回家了？”  
张若昀扫了眼，才发现是吴磊。  
一时得意倒是忘了这茬了。  
不过考虑到他从一开始就没想过要应这件事情，所以从态度上来说，也要做出平常一些的模样来。  
更何况，或许是他想多了。  
“嗯，回来不久。”  
“组队不？”  
“正单刷呢。”  
张若昀回了一句过去，想了想还怕对方不信，又拍了个几秒钟的短视频过去，证明自己真的在单刷，不能直接退出。  
“那我也去刷一会儿。”  
过了会儿，手机消息便消停下去，网页上的好友联系倒是亮了起来。  
“哪个地图呢？”  
张若昀犹豫了一下，还是发了个定位过去。  
隔了会儿就看到一个小人在不远的地方也开始刷这个地图副本了，虽然没组队，但距离已经够合作了。  
“吃完了？”  
默默无声打了会儿游戏，好友对话框又突然来了这么一句。  
“嗯。”  
低头看了眼刚才手贱发朋友圈的晚饭，已经见底了。  
“不要忘了你还欠我一顿饭。”  
张若昀瞪着屏幕上这句话，一边心不在焉的刷地图，一边回了一句：  
“我什么时候欠你一顿饭了？”  
“你自己说的啊。”  
张青年认真仔细想了一边，没想起来自己欠对方人情需要用一顿饭来还的。  
“瞎扯呢你，想框我请客就直说嘛。”  
大概因为对话没什么危险性，导致本性基本暴露的张青年直接按一贯的风格回了一句过去。  
“生日礼物。”  
屏幕上弹出来的回答让他顿时咯噔了一下，也立刻想起了那时候随口答应的条件。  
“你收到我给的礼物了吧。”  
不是问句，是肯定句。  
张若昀犹豫着没回答，在考虑是撒谎说找不到了好还是打哈哈混过去的好。  
“嗯，我看到盒子就在你电脑后面。”  
张青年下意识一抬头，果然，一根包装带，大概当时随手就丢在桌面上，忘了丢掉了。  
“所以我的礼物不能少啊。”  
对面仿佛完全没意识到他的反应不正常，而是一本正经的讨要自己的礼物。  
这口气太正常了，正常的仿佛自己之前想的一切都是多余的。  
张若昀皱了皱眉头，觉得自己确实有点疑神疑鬼的，毕竟这小孩送给所有粉丝也是这么个戒指，送给自己应该也是差不多意思。  
“行了行了，少不了你一顿饭。”  
既然如此，就当是普通礼物就行，应该没什么问题。  
“那好，这次可不许忘了，我截屏了哦。”  
果然，手机上很快就发来一张游戏聊天界面的截屏。  
“小心眼啊你”  
对话渐渐恢复正常，张若昀便没那么拘谨的意思，回了一句过去。  
对面这次倒是沉默了一会儿，几乎是在张若昀快要忘记这个话题的时候，又发来一句：  
“哥，你听过了吗？”  
修长的手指在键盘上凝滞下来，半晌才回了一句：“没有。”  
“去听一下吧。”  
这句回复很快，似乎就等着张若昀的回答一样。  
青年看着屏幕上的对话，那种微妙的危机感，又慢慢从心底浮了上来。


	41. 四十、告白

下载安装一个APP花了三分钟，打开，准备扫描准备了五分钟，最后只有两秒钟的音轨。  
甚至更短些？  
张若昀没去看时间，对比之前的一切过程，那句话的长度就仿佛一闪而过，并没有什么分量。  
就是一记直球，出手重了点。

“哥，我很喜欢你。”

即便有所猜测，但毫无防备的这么一句话，真的令人有些转不过弯来。  
就算想跟自己说想多了，喜欢你的人多了去了，没别的意思，也不过是自欺欺人了。  
所以说，小孩子什么的有时候真的很烦。  
轻而易举的做出大人们完全无法想象的事情来，一腔热血不计后果，更甚者，百折不挠。  
若是寻常的场合，哪怕对方当面说这句话，自己也能伸手摸摸他的头来一句谢谢。就当是小孩子的对大人的仰慕或者粉丝对偶像的喜欢，都可以。每天在网上跟他告白的人没有成千也有几百，告白的花样的翻新从来没有落伍过，要是打印下来，用最小号的字体都能印刷成一本书；要是学着做成这种声波戒指，自己大概需要再买个别墅单独放这些东西。  
但这么多文字的告白加起来，都没这句话来的分量重。  
沉甸甸的，银色的戒指压在他指尖上，仿佛重若千钧。  
张若昀叹了口气，动作慢吞吞的将戒指塞了回去。手机的APP还停留在播放页面上，鬼使神差的引诱着他又去按了一遍重播。  
“哥，我很喜欢你。”  
直白又热烈，一点不掺杂玩笑的话语，没有那种严肃认真，但是非常的真挚。  
他们这种专业演员出身的人，只要听一句台词就知道对方的功底如何，又岂会不明白这句话里面的含义。  
不过是想不通而已。  
心里各种疑问此起彼伏，比打游戏的时候更令人激动，也让人心绪不宁到没法集中注意力去做别的事情。即便想当做不知道，似乎也不可能。  
游戏页面的对话框里，还停留着一句话“去听一下吧”。  
然后便是彼此漫长的沉默，就算不说都知道发生了什么。  
这孩子是怎么能保持二三个月一个人安安静静做完这事情又安安静静等候这么长时间的？  
他才听完二遍便已经心慌意乱甚至觉得不可思议了，要做到这么冷静的对待……  
大概是做好了被拒绝的准备？  
张若昀突然就浮现出一个猜想，然后便知道，自己猜得是对的。  
因为知道会被拒绝，所以才会觉得能拖多久是多久。  
忽然他就有些心疼这小孩了，少年的血气方刚，大抵便是如此，即便鲜血淋漓，都依旧向着南山，不撞不回头。  
张若昀靠在沙发上想了一会儿，等着自己的心跳一点点平复下来，又隔了会儿，才意识到一件事情：  
如对方一样，自己也不过是逃避着，逃避这么一个可能的发展趋势而已，没有厌恶，只是逃避麻烦而已。  
是的，觉得麻烦，因为晓得小孩子的感情是如此直白而认真的。  
所以说啊，大冬天早上的不要开那扇门，是不是很多事情就不会这么发展了？  
想着三四个月前的那一瞬间，他有点想回去重新做个选择，但偏偏抬起手的时候，下意识给对方发了一条回答：  
“我听了。”  
对面发来一个紧张的表情。  
然后是一颗心。  
“谢谢。”  
张若昀回了一句过去。  
对话框上面不断浮现“对方正在输入”又不断消失，只是迟迟没有反馈。  
看了半天，正决定将手机放下的时候，那边终于发来一句话：  
“我还有机会吗？”  
果然是不肯放弃的模样。  
“……不知道……”  
是真的不知道，张若昀坦然以对。他意外于自己的不知道，却觉得这或许才是正常的。  
这次倒是隔得时间不长，吴磊很快回复过来：“那给以后的我一个机会吧。”  
张若昀却没有回答。  
以后的事情，谁知道呢？  
未来那么远，人又那么多，到底谁能走近谁的世界，谁知道呢？

——End


End file.
